Dreyri
by Mimbillia
Summary: 'He wanted to move, but his thoughts could not command a body so spent of life' When Loki falls, an old enemy of Asgard rises. Rated T to be safe.
1. Fall

**Welcome back for the first time avid readers!**

**As promised another story is here. For those who have returned *Mimbillia bows*. This is part of my little 'series'... with the first being Stone of Command. No worries If ye can't be bothered to read the others, here's the basic algorithm story plot outline that you missed ... **

**Loki+Thor +Avengers x (a little fluff, whump and angst) - an evil villain (to the square root of Loki's badassery) = a chilled redeemed god.**

**Without further ado, enjoy**

He lay broken.

He lay numb.

His gaze remained set on the sliver of stars that ran like Thor's lightning bolt across the chasm opening above him.

His body set in the same position as when he had crashed into the stone floor. He could do nothing but control the rise and fall his chest in an attempt to breathe, but blood had long filled his lungs and all he could do was rasp for air.

Loki could not even move his head to spit out the pooling blood; instead it ran down the sides of his mouth as it spilled over his lips.

A chill had swept through him as more blood pooled around his body, going cold as it seeped into his clothing and into the ground beneath him.

He had hit the chasm floor hard.

The chasm ran so deep that the little air he managed to breathe was damp, and musty.

Loki could hear water as it trickled down the ragged stone edges of this dark place. But it was little against the rain that had fallen not too long ago… the ground above soaking most of the water before it reached his fallen place.

Loki knew it had been raining. It rained when he fell.

He wanted to move but his thoughts could not command a body so spent of life.

Loki could do nothing but wait and hope that someone was searching.

He closed his eyes unable to fight the heavy sensation that suddenly befell him.

_I'm sorry…Thor…_

* * *

_Five days earlier_

Loki felt his body crash against the large wooden table in the feast hall. The night's leftovers of empty cups and dirty plates clattered as they fell to the floor. Spreading his hands out to steady himself, he stood until another swing collided with his face, this time he heard something break. Bringing up his hand he breathed in silent rasps as he dabbed his fingers to his wound. Lifting it towards his eyesight he saw the red. Loki was unable to step backwards, cornered against the table, as a tall figure loomed over him, grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"How dare you!"

Loki could still feel the warm blood run down his nose; over his lips with haste… he could taste it.

"Thor!" Loki tried to stop the wrath against him, raising his arms up in surrender, as his brother continued to shake him with rage.

"You knew what I was planning…you_ knew it_." Thor hissed, roughly shoving him back.

Loki hit the table once more. His back had arched and he stared upwards at his brother.

"I-"he tried to explain.

"It has taken me _months_ to convince father and yet you a minute to destroy it!" Thor roared.

Loki frowned in confusion; he just didn't understand… for once he had been utterly truthful.

"I merely stated the obvious-"Loki tried to begin but Thor shoved him once more.

"You _knew_ I wanted to bring Jane here," Thor growled. "It was wrong of me to introduce you to her, you've ruined everything."

Loki raised his hands submissively. The feast hall was relatively quiet at this time, with the occasional flurries of servants trying to clean up the mess. Thor had paid no heed to them as he had burst into the hall, grabbing Loki and striking him. Loki looked towards a servant who let their gaze falter on them for too long. Hurriedly they picked up some plates and briskly left.

"She is a mortal Thor, I simply alerted her to that fact." Loki said reassuringly, trying to understand his brother's rage.

"She declined visiting Asgard because of you. You persuaded her to do it didn't you…" Thor spat "with your poisonous words."

"No!" Loki shot back but recoiled against the venomous look Thor gave.

"She was to visit our _home, visit me_… and because of your words she will miss the solstice eclipse."

"Thor—" Loki tried to say firmly.

"I worked hard on this!" Thor pointed in Loki's face. "Jane has always wanted to see our stars." His voice softened.

Loki watched his brother turn around.

"Brother…" Loki straightened slowly with guilt.

Thor did not turn around.

"I can't bear to be near you…" he muttered before walking away.

Loki lowered his head.

It had been a passing comment really; to a mortal he thought had recognized the implications of loving a being as old as Thor. Loki only wanted her to know it. The peace between him and Thor had never been better. Loki had active days again, and a purpose. He accompanied Thor to everything he had asked and Loki finally thought things were good again. Then Thor had changed over the months, and Loki knew what was coming. He knew Thor had been intending to bring Jane Foster to Asgard and could not help but resent it. He didn't appreciate a mortal coming between the small dose of happiness he managed to grasp after returning to Asgard. And, perhaps, deep down he did not want to share his brother.

Jane Foster had refused his brother because of his words.

Loki was broken from his thoughts as another servant entered the hall to finish the cleaning. This servant, however, did not give him acknowledgment. None of them did.

Not when Thor was absent.

Inspecting the red that ran down his face once more he stared at its color momentarily lost in a daze before fleeing to the confines of his quarters.

A day passed.

And then another.

On the third night as he entered the grand feasting hall, hearing the sound of roaring laughter and conversation, Loki finally saw him. Raising his head he softened his face and looked to Thor. A few warriors fell silent as they halted in their conversation, staring at him before murmuring.

Hogun kept his gaze down, silently listening to the others while Fandral and Volstagg turned to each other, keeping their backs to him.

Loki carefully walked over, keeping his hands down to quell the anger he felt towards them.

As he neared the empty space beside the two, a warrior next to Fandral scooted over; jesting loudly as they suddenly occupied the space.

Loki hesitated before them, feeling the snub and glanced at Thor, who continued to talk to Sif softly.

Walking around to the edge he neared another empty space until a warrior lifted their armored boot upon the seat, looking the prince directly in the eyes before continuing with his meal.

Loki looked away briefly, but kept his face impassive. There were no open places left in the feasting hall. The conversations continued as he stood to the side of the large tables in silence. He finally lifted his gaze from his boots and stared at Thor, an emotion filling his eyes.

He watched as Sif nudged his brother discreetly before Thor finally looked up.

Anger.

Loki opened his mouth, but Thor roughly pulled apart the bread he was holding and turned his back to him.

Loki tried to smile but it did not reach his lips. His eyes lowered back onto the floor and he unclenched his fists. It only took a moment, a moment of hurt to cross his face before he straightened up, putting his mask back on and leaving the hall.

Loki silently made his way to Thor's quarters.

He wanted there to be peace between them again.

He didn't want to be alone again.

Slipping through his brother's door he looked around. It had been a long time since he had been in this place and there were noticeable differences between their tastes. He wandered around his room as he waited, fingers brushing over his brother's many objects. Loki waited until he heard the sound of Thor's thunderous footsteps outside. He waited silently as his brother cared little as he crashed through the doors, throwing his formal attire onto the floor in front of him.

Thor, who seemingly noticed a presence in his room, looked to Loki and scowled.

"Get out." He growled.

Loki frowned in frustration, this was getting old.

"No." he stood firm.

Thor made a move to him.

"You think you can just be forgiven?" Thor stood over Loki. "Loki, whether or not your words were truth or lies, the fact of the matter is you manipulated Jane."

"It was unintentional, I swear this to you."

Thor looked his little brother over with disbelief.

"Please, brother." Loki pleaded but Thor shook his head.

"It is my right to be angry, now get out."

"But Thor" Loki tried.

But Thor grabbed his brother by his collar and pushed him back towards the door with such force Loki had no choice but to stumble backwards.

"OUT!" Thor screamed in his face before the large solid doors were slammed shut before him.

Loki returned to his dark room a while later. He had ensured he remained hidden between the shadows. His bruises had turned purple where Thor had stuck him and he did not wish for others to see him weak.

_The solstice eclipse_, he thought as he sat defeated on his bed.

The event Thor had been planning to share with Jane Foster only occurred every few thousand years. Loki had never seen one in his lifetime on Asgard but he knew Odin was old enough to have seen the one previous. It was rare for an event of this nature to occur, when all of Asgard's moons aligned perfectly in front of their sun. Loki had once gone to Midgard to understand what it would look like… but that had been centuries ago.

He let his eyes drop to the floor.

Thor would never forgive him.

Loki spent the rest of the night unable to sleep, and avoided leaving his chambers. Even after the morning's rays filtered though the drapes and the candles left trailing smoke, he remained locked in his thoughts.

A soft knock on the door broke him from his disdain. Quickly covering his bruises with glamor he looked himself over, deciding he was presentable.

"Enter." He commanded opting to look casual near his bedposts.

Loki shifted uncomfortably as Frigga slipped through the doors and walked over.

"I did not see you for morning meal. I feared you may have fallen ill." Frigga smiled as she neared him.

"I was working through my latest tomb, I'm afraid I lost track of time." He bowed his head, displaying feigned embarrassment.

Frigga stopped in front of him, hands clasped gently in front of her.

"And what tomb would that be?" she asked curious.

"It is of no importance." He waved his hand.

Frigga hummed, nodding slowly and Loki knew she did not believe him.

"Let me see." She said softly.

"I don't-"He tried to lie again but Frigga cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You have much talent in concealing things my son, but not this."

Loki dropped his head and let the glamor fall off him. Frigga did not let her thoughts convey on her face, instead she gently traced around his bruises, eyes glowing with concern and love.

"It is nothing less of what I deserve." He mumbled.

He closed his eyes in the moment, feeling her soft hands hold him. With great care, Frigga lifted her son's chin. Loki opened her eyes.

"Thor could have presented more _restraint_." She said, tucking one of his lose hairs behind his ear. With a tender smile she brought her hands to his collar and slowly straightened out the creases. Her hands stopped at his chest, while her thumbs traced some of the embroidery.

"And, perhaps for next time, more restraint on your part would do good as well." She stepped back, looking at her son thoughtfully.

Loki let his lips draw into a small smile.

Frigga tilted her head and returned the small gesture.

"I know it is difficult to admit one's folly, but Thor has a kind heart, he will forgive you my son. There is no need to lock yourself away in here."

Loki nodded, glancing away.

"Thor left for a hunt with the warriors before sunrise this morning. If you ride out now, you can catch up to him in a day or two." She smiled.

Loki looked back at his mother, both of them knowing his answer.

* * *

Asgard's sun had risen past high noon as Loki pulled his horse out of the stable with hurry. His horse neighed softly with delight as he produced an apple. Gently he stroked the horse's forelock, before easing the leather saddle atop its back... ensuring all straps were tightly secured. Loki looked up at the sky as he held onto the reins. In the distance he could see a small gathering of clouds moving his way.

_Strange,_ Loki thought. It was uncommon for rain to gather at this time of the year, but the oncoming clouds appeared as though they would pass. The thought did not linger as he pulled his steed to the gates. Setting himself onto the horse he pulled the reins taut as he decided the best course.

Loki gently tapped his heels into the horse's flank and began his journey to the sparse open grass fields that lay between the kingdom and the outer villages. He knew Thor would first head north, past the villages into wild terrain and that is where he would go. Loki rode forth, passing quickly by the villages and after a few hours he found himself leaving the roads into the wild lands.

Loki slowed after a while pulling on the reins, giving his horse some respite as he looked towards the sky. The clouds he saw far in the distance at the palace were now ominously huddled together. Their dark curves mocked the landscape, as it continued to swallow the sky around it. Loki frowned, swinging his leg around the saddle and landing on the ground gracefully.

He looked forward into the distance of the land before him. Thor would most likely wait for the storm to pass before continuing. Loki looked up again, concerned. It would be dangerous to navigate at night without the stars, and he would need to find shelter soon, but he wanted to close the distance between his brother and the warriors quickly. He decided on the latter.

He would draw on his aura if need be.

His horse pulled on the reins, breaking him from his thoughts as it snorted, becoming restless.

"Come now." He whispered, stroking its neck, "a few more hours and we shall take shelter for the night." He reached in his saddle bag, handing the animal another apple.

He continued to ride slowly, as a deep mist shrouded most of the land ahead. Loki knew it was best to stop for the night as conditions worsened. The ground had become damp from rain that had fallen previous, and a chill had settled through the terrain, while a decaying odor reeked from the mud that was now causing his horse much distress. Loki moaned, having to disembark after a while as he pulled his horse from the swallowing ground. As they broke free from the grasp the mud held, Loki turned to get his bearings.

He lowered his brow in confusion as he gazed at the woods before him.

_Woods_? He thought, turning his head left and right, seeing nothing but the edge of the endless array of trees before him.

ArënWood?

Loki shook his head trying to understand. It was not possible. ArënWood was on the farthest edge to the east, where none ventured, not north. Loki scrunched his face in uncertainty as he traced his steps.

He had definitely taken the northern road, so when did he turn east?

Suddenly, the horse reared, pulling the reins free from his grasp and began to kick its forelegs wildly. Loki jumped back trying to calm the animal but turned sharply as he heard the roar. Loki had barely enough time to duck as a Kilnberg launched itself, talons sinking into his steed, taking it down.

Another roar had Loki pushing himself up off the ground staring directly at two other Kilnbergs that circled him like prey. Their talons dug into the ground as they lowered themselves ready to attack. Loki summoned his blades as he stared down one of the animals. Its large eyes narrowed and it curled back its lips, revealing its array of teeth larger than any of his hands. Loki quickly glanced at the other beasts before one reared backwards bracing its hind legs in a stance ready to attack.

As it jumped, opening its claws to kill Loki threw one of his knives with precision into the side of its neck and jumped out of the way as it crashed into the ground unceremoniously. Loki turned sharply, the beast that had killed his steed looked at its fallen member and snarled. Fresh blood pooled out of its mouth as it abandoned its kill.

Loki's heart dropped as both beasts broke into a chase. Turning around he sprinted into ArënWood. Killing a Kilnberg was relatively easy when one had the means and time. Their hides were thick and often hard to penetrate with swords. But the beasts were large and would blindly attack, relying on their talons to ensnare their prey. This would open up the weak skin near their necks. But Loki could not face two beasts at once as he sprinted further into the dark wood.

The sky burst open. Rain plummeted to the ground, soaking it. The downpour deafened his ears and Loki had to turn to see the beasts catching up to him. His heart raced as he tried to breathe. The dampened ground was becoming slush as the rain overflowed. Loki could feel the breath of a beast on his back and in one swift motion he used the momentum to turn and jump, flinging his blades into the beast's eyes and neck.

Together they both crashed into the ground, the beast falling dead as he rolled to a stop. He had landed hard and clutched one of his legs in pain. Loki grunted as he pushed himself up quickly, the second beast had picked up speed. Loki clenched his teeth in agony as his leg shot pain with every step. The thrum of the beast's claws hitting into the ground kept him going.

The darkness and downpour made it impossible to see and hear properly. Quickly turning he ducked behind a tree, stopping to conjure mist. His heart raced and he pressed himself further against the bark.

He heard the beast stop moments from where he had been.

He conjured more blades, feeling the cool metal slide down into his palms while his hands shook with adrenaline. Turning his head he could see the outline of the Kilnberg, snarling at losing its prey. Turning back, he shakily wiped the water around his eyes with his arm and spun around, throwing his knives.

Loki squinted through the rain and widened his eyes, when his weapons flew into thin air.

He did not have time to think as piercing pain erupted across his shoulders and he was thrown onto the soaked ground of ArënWood.

The beast roared.

Loki hollered in pain as his useless attempts of escape fell flat and he was pushed onto his stomach. He blinked furiously as mud splattered on his face from the rain, desperately trying to teleport away… but the beast held its talons into his back, grounding them both.

Without warning the Kilnberg shrieked, removing its talons and lowering its ears in fear. Loki looked up as the beast whined, backing away.

He frowned, pushing himself up painfully and slowly.

Loki swayed as he watched the Kilnberg give him one last look of hungered longing before it turned and ran back into the darkness of the woods. He looked around seeing nothing but the rotten trees and decaying plants around him. He straightened up, ignoring the pain in his shoulders as he stepped back.

Something had scared the beast away.

Loki closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath, but as he took another step he felt himself tilt backwards. The ground before him loosened at the sudden decline.

He fell.

A short noise of shock escaped his lips as he was hurtled down through mud and bush. Loki tried to grab onto roots of the trees but the decaying woods around him broke away at his touch. He continued to tumble down the slope, unable to to see past the sickening spin of his vision.

Panic flowed through him as he caught sight at the ground rushing forth to meet him. The ground was split open beneath, revealing nothing but blackness as water flowed over the edges like a waterfall into the chasm.

Loki first felt his legs go over as his hands scrambled to grab _something_. In one final attempt he managed to grab hold of a root from a woodland tree as his body crashed against the side of the chasm. The impact winded him, and Loki hung there momentarily trying to breathe. Muddied water continued to flow over him as his fingers tried desperately to pull himself back over the edge. Loki kicked his boots into the chasm's walls to gain a foothold, but the rain had softened the opening leaving large chucks of ground to fall below.

His heart beat thunderously through his chest and he felt the ground near the root loosen.

Loki tried to look beyond, but the rain kept him continuously blinking to remove the water in his eyes. But the god continued to hold himself on the edge even as gravity pulled him closer to the darkness. He tried to access his magic.

Nothing.

In desperation Loki extended his arm out in another attempt to grasp something, his fingers crawling against the decomposing leaves and mess of the woodland floor.

His breath hitched as the chasm wall he hung on split away from the edge.

Through the deafening roar of the rain, no one heard his scream as he fell down into the depths below.

**Its that time of the story again! **

**An alert lets you facepalm at Thor. A review lets you hold Loki in support.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	2. Blast

**Welcome back Avid readers!**

**Quick update this time, a thankyou to all who have paid interest to this story. This story is dedicated to kingsgates.  
**

**Enjoy.**

Thor pulled onto his reins sharply as he made his way into the stables feeling fresh and alive. He looked over to his warriors as they laughed boisterously at their adventures.

Thor had forgotten what a good hunt felt like.

Swinging his leg over he let one of the stable boys take hold of his steed as he stretched his back.

The rain had hindered some of his trip, but it only lasted a few hours. A few hours were indeed a worthwhile sacrifice for the few days of bounty he caught afterwards.

"It would have been nice to save at least some of the bounty." Fandral whined mournfully, hitting Volstagg playfully.

"Come now my friend…"Thor chuckled, "Volstagg needed his sustenance, and who are we to deny him that."

Volstagg rubbed his stomach with pride.

"The whole point of a hunt is to bring something back. Not eat it along the way." Sif chided, removing her sack from the saddle.

Everyone turned to Hogun who had remained silent as they waited for his input.

"A good hunt is one tasted." He spoke softly but wisely.

"And delicious it was." Volstagg added.

The warriors chuckled heartily as they left their horses in the care of others.

Together they escorted Thor back to the palace, busy in conversation. Thor sighed as his heart lifted… it was good to go hunting, to get his mind off his brother. Thor had felt his rage drop a few days after his first Bilgesnipe kill and it gave his head room to think. However, he was still angered over his brother's manipulation of Jane, no matter how accidental it may have been.

Thor sighed, knowing he _would_ forgive Loki.

Thor wondered if he should go back to Midgard and attempt to persuade Jane to reconsider, but his mind was distracted as the King Horn blasted through the palace, signaling the Prince's return. He smiled, knowing that later his mother would seek him out to hear of his deeds. In rare instances, even his father would pass by.

But those days were so very rare.

"_Thor_."

Sif's voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked towards her frowning. Sif shook her head, chiding him for not paying attention.

"I said you think too much."

Thor hummed.

Sif punched his shoulder to lighten the mood.

"If you do not wish to attend nightly festivities—"

"Nay Sif, I must. Mother often wishes to hear our tales."

Sif smiled and nodded.

In truth Thor was not overly worried about seeing Loki in the hall. Boisterous conversation and energy from those who attended the feast distracted Thor most of the night. He listened to Volstagg's recount of the bounties he had eaten and laughed at the appropriate times. Even as he recounted his own daring hunt of the alpha male his mind lay distracted.

Something was missing.

_Loki_, Thor thought glumly as he sat down amongst friends. The deafening noise of the festivities became a low hum as Thor looked around for his brother. Even as they raised their silver cups of mead in a toast to a successful journey Thor wondered where he was. He knew Loki never enjoyed these things, but he always _attempted_ to attend.

_So he avoids me_, Thor shook his head in somewhat guilt.

As the night had continued and ended, Thor found himself wandering down the hallways towards where his mother could be found at this late time.

Dismissing the guards by her door he entered, and softened at the sight of his mother embroidering one of her intricate patterns into cloth.

Frigga looked up, placing her craft beside her and stood to embrace her son.

"My son." She said kissing his forehead tenderly.

Thor brushed his hand to her wrist to return the affection before she pulled him gently to sit.

"The guards tell me the great hall experienced quite the celebration tonight." She smiled.

Thor looked down sheepishly.

"There were many refills mother."

Frigga hummed in a playful disapproval.

"So I hear." She neatened out the folds in her dress. "I hope things with your brother have settled my son."

Thor looked up and swallowed the little guilt he still felt.

"The hunt made me think things through clearly," he started. "Loki is many things, and has talent with his words… I'm sure he intended no harm, even when harm was done."

"Nothing you cannot fix."

"Aye." He agreed.

Frigga leaned forward, rubbing her sons shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile only a mother knew how to do. Thor looked at her and smiled back.

"I am glad you and Loki sorted it out together during your trip." Frigga said.

Thor had rubbed his eyes, nodding in approval but stopped at his mother's words.

"Together?" He said confused.

Frigga nodded, clasping her hands together.

"I suggested he accompany you." Frigga said as though Thor knew, "I'm sorry if he showed up halfway through your hunt my son."

Thor lowered his brow and spoke slowly.

"Loki never accompanied us mother. I never saw him on my hunt."

Frigga tilted her head trying to understand his words.

"Impossible," she smiled, "I sent Loki to you not even a full day after you left."

Thor shook his head.

"We never saw him." He stated.

Frigga stood and Thor followed at her expression.

"But I heard the King's Horn." She began to fidget with her hands.

Thor shook his head.

"You would have heard two blasts if he had been with me mother." He placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing the sudden show of anxiety cross her features.

"But you went north did you not, To the Wind Plains?"

"Aye at first, but we left the great north road and turned west." Thor moved to gain his mother's attention. "Fear not mother, Loki will turn back once he reaches the mountains and has seen no trace of us."

Frigga nodded.

Thor smiled softly.

"And if by what you say, that he left not too long after us, he would be turning around by now. We should see him in two days."

Frigga returned the smile.

"You're right, forgive me. It is a mother's duty to worry over her children."

Thor softened his gaze.

Loki was a skilled navigator; he had always led the directions when he accompanied him and his friends on hunts.

He needn't worry.

* * *

He could hear water drip from the stone walls, a gentle and constant noise that kept him aware of his surroundings, but he could not feel it.

He was numb.

It had been days since he fell.

He had tried to move hours ago, but the mud from when he fell had long since set against his torn clothes. Loki had all but managed to twitch the fingers that were free from the ground's embrace.

It was all he could do.

A drop fell, cleaning his cheek as it tore a path through the dirt on his face.

He coughed, sending spasms to ripple through his broken body as blood pooled down his lips again.

He felt as though he were drowning for a moment, until his body naturally coughed again, sending more of the red liquid to run down and seep into the ground. Loki cringed in pain, until a cool sensation ran down his face, sliding down his neck and resting itself onto his heart. It had been so cold; the sensation left a chill to run down his spine and through his nerves. He wanted to know why the cold had affected him so?_ It never did_.

He twitched more of his fingers.

Loki's mind drifted upwards from the bland awareness he had been, sensing things more sharply than he had ever felt while on the chasm floor. He tried to open his eyes as the sensation ran down the other side of his face, ending again at his heart.

It felt familiar.

He continued to push his will on his broken body, commanding it to open his eyes.

"_So long._"

He heard something whisper as if it were far away, the sound echoing softly against the walls.

His eyes broke free from their sealed prison and Loki slowly moved his blurred gaze around, looking to find the voice.

"_So long has it been … since I've felt such strong power and will to live."_

Loki turned his head slightly, ignoring the pain as he continued to look for the voice; a nervousness setting through him. All his eyes could see were the sharp jagged edges of the walls that ran like towers above him.

The same cold sensation ran down his face.

"_And such an aura too…"_

It was then that Loki knew why it felt so familiar.

Hands.

It was the sensation of someone gently stroking his face.

Loki immediately snapped his gaze downwards in worry. A thick dark substance that appeared like dense smoke, oozed from the chasm wall near his body. It kept low to the ground, almost swimming across the hardened ground, finding its way over his legs. Loki could feel a heavy sensation resting above him, adding pressure onto his body as he tried to move, but the pain he experienced stopped him.

His breath hitched as he attempted to move his hands to swat it away, but it traveled over him, sliding like a snake, pushing his attempts down and keeping him there.

"_Such strong will_." It echoed_, "__Unlike the others..."_

Loki tried to open his mouth, but the substance expanded with multiple tendrils, curling itself around his neck and silencing his attempts at noise. Loki closed his eyes as he felt something invade his aura. A seemingly invisible force that reached inside, clouding over something that was _his_… a part of him.

His chest constricted and he tried to resist, but it continued to cloud over him, reaching into places only he was able to. Loki went rigid, teeth clenching in silence as it felt like someone was squeezing his heart with their bare hands.

The voice hummed approval. Loki quickened his breath, the voice was echoed, as if multiple people were talking at the same time.

Loki struggled internally as his aura seared like white fire through him. The cold sensation of hands clasped his head firm. His hands dug into the ground, in a feeble attempt to drag himself away but he was pinned down, utterly and hopelessly.

"_Hush now little one_." The voice soothed, intensifying its assault. Loki twisted, ignoring the pain, a softened rumble leaving his throat before the pressure around his neck silenced him further with a gentle squeeze.

The force dragged his struggling form back into the same position to where he had been on his back.

It was then that Loki felt true fear. A fear so raw he was frozen as the darkness covered his face.

He choked, straining his fingers as he smelt and _tasted_ a putrid texture that ran over his senses. It was everywhere and he couldn't escape it. Loki wanted to scream for Thor, scream for his brother to save him.

_But he will never forgive you_.

As Loki felt like he would succumb to death the darkness disappeared, the struggling slowing to a stop.

Loki's clawed fingers went slack, his body suddenly relaxed. The need for sleep overpowered him and without objection he closed his eyes.

* * *

Two days turned into two weeks.

Loki had not returned, and there had been no word of any sightings.

Thor had tried to calm his mother over the days, but as each day passed Frigga had been beside herself, spending her time within the company of Odin, who murmured things only she could hear.

Exactly fourteen nights had passed, and Thor stood side by side with his father, looking out upon the city. It was a rare moment, spending time with Odin, and it was often accompanied by silence or short conversation. To Thor, it was enough… he knew the burden upon his father, one he too would face when king.

Thor looked down with sadness.

After Loki had returned he had not openly sought out to be in the same presence with their father. Odin too... as if he seemed to silently stand with their unknown terms. Thor wanted so much for things to be right between his brother and father.

After the Stone things had changed, and it left Thor wondering if was _good._

He tilted his gaze near his father, who had uncharacteristically put his hands on the railing, leaning his head forward as if tired.

"Father?" Thor asked unsure.

"You had wished for the mortal to see the upcoming eclipse did you not?" Odin asked.

Thor could not decipher the manner of his tone and shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he had angered his Odin.

"I- yes I did, but something had arisen and Loki—"

"I heard you gave him quite the talking to." Odin stopped his son with a voice of authority.

Thor looked down ashamed.

"You should have used your words, like he used his. Instead you acted impulsively with your rage. Again."

"Father…" Thor began but Odin raised his hand.

"The bond you two have…you must fight to _keep_ it, not fight to destroy it."

Thor nodded.

"Loki has a way with words, and it was unjustified to use them against the mortal, " Odin turned to stare directly in his son's eyes, raising a finger as if Thor were a small child. "but never again shall you strike him in the moment of your rage. Do you understand my son?" Odin asked deeply.

"Yes father."

Odin turned back to the city.

"_Brotherhood is something that should not be broken_."

Thor looked to his father, seeing nothing but weary resignation.

"I understand father."

Odin hummed.

Thor smiled softly at a memory that had suddenly surfaced. He wanted to help with their broken relationship, if not discreetly.

"Loki was keen on seeing the eclipse; he had been rather puzzled that there were no records in the great library regarding the last. "

Odin remained still, but Thor continued.

"You saw the last did you not father? What was it like? Perhaps I could tell Loki of it…when he returns."

Odin looked back sensing something, and Thor knew his father would have to leave. Odin put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Thor looked into his father's eyes unsure when he would next see him, drinking in the image.

"_I was not able to fully appreciate the last eclipse_." Odin stated cryptically before nodding and leaving.

Thor frowned, but dismissed it.

The next morning had once again seen no sign of his brother and the worry that pounded Thor's heart was becoming unbearable. Thor knew however that he needed to ease his mother's heart, so he stayed by her dutifully, polishing Mjölnir while Frigga continued her craft with worried silence.

It wasn't until high noon, fifteen days after Loki's departure that the King's Horn echoed through the halls with a single blast.

**An alert lets you apply a small battery powered fan to that 'smoke', a review lets you be thing heavy thing on Loki.**

**Trust me. it will be good to review on this one.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting service of Mimbillia-**


	3. Reflection

**Welcome back avid readers.**

**Thankyou once again for your reviews/alerts/ and general awesomeness. many of you have reviewed with their own theories as to what that smoke thing was. ehehe. you'll find out my dear readers... soooooooon**

**mwa. ha.**

**enjoy.**

Thor burst from his seat, looking at his mother. Together they stood for a moment understanding the look in each others eyes before they hurried to the outside gates. Thor kept in time with Frigga but she murmured for him to go, and so he continued on ahead at a faster pace. Reaching the outside gates of Asgard was an arduous task. Thor ran through the winding hallways, griping Mjölnir tightly as he neared the closest window.

Manners did not count in this situation.

Thor leapt out, swinging his hammer to guide him to the gates. He descended down onto the paved roads near the gates, landing with one hand to brace himself against the quickness of his pace.

Reaching the outer walls, he stood with confusion as the streets of the city were eerily empty, leaving only the few guards who manned the entrance.

Thor looked around with uncertainty; it was unlike anything he had ever seen in the city of Asgard for streets to be deserted, empty, silent.

Looking toward the opening of the gates, a feeling he could not describe washed over him. It seemed to reach inside his chest, and fill him with unease.

As he continued to look out into the distance he could see very clearly the shape of his brother heading toward the walls.

The feeling of unease did not falter, and his gaze flickered to the tense stances of the guards.

They did not turn around.

All eyes were on the figure in the distance.

Thor stood there, continuing to gaze. His unease suddenly turning to dread as Loki's figure entered his clear vision over time. A breathless gasp broke from his lips.

Loki did not walk as Thor had once assumed. His brother took timed steps, long seconds apart like he was dreaming. His head was bowed, with matted locks pasted to his face as his shoulders slumped forward, his body almost tilting to one side.

Two… more… steps.

One of Loki's legs was positioned awkwardly to the side, his foot barely giving support as it dragged mercilessly against the road, releasing a grating sound that climbed up Thor's spine in shivers.

Another step.

Thor's body refused to act… to run towards his brother in immediate worry. He was frozen, frozen against the image that was burning into his eyes. Thor resisted having to close his eyes against the rain of red that fell freely from Loki's relaxed fingers.

Blood.

_There was so much blood._

It fell from his brother's form, leaving a solid trail behind him. It was as if someone had taken a large brush and painted a solid line of red down the golden paths of Asgard. Thor couldn't see the color of his brother's skin, there was no place that was _not_ covered in it.

Thor's feet attempted to move forward as Loki entered the gate, dragging himself silently across the gravel. Thor felt a hand pull him back.

"Stay your ground."

Thor turned.

Odin's eye did not falter from Loki as he pulled his son back in line with him.

"Father-"

Odin's eye narrowed, his grasp squeezing harder as the guards backed away slowly, Thor fell silent.

Loki continued to drag himself slowly, step by step, his gaze never leaving the ground before him.

Odin and Thor turned with Loki as the prince moved slowly past them, as if he did not notice their presence. He continued to move towards the palace as Odin raised his free hand, commanding the guards to back away.

"Father, he is injured." Thor pressed.

Odin kept his hand on his son's shoulder, forbidding him to go to Loki.

"Do you not see how he moves?"

Thor looked to his brother with worry.

"He is awake, but not aware my son."

Odin released Thor, trailing behind Loki with caution as the prince continued his meander to the grand entrance of the palace. The steps were only a short distance away until Thor's gaze fell upon his mother. Frigga stood halfway between two steps, hands covering her mouth in shock as Loki's form ground to a halt before the first step. A signal from her husband left Frigga to stay motionless.

Loki swayed as more blood dripped from his hands.

A gentle push from Odin left Thor to rush to his brother's side until he faced Loki fully. Clasping his hands firmly he gently shook his brother. Loki's eyes were fixated on the ground as the second prince remained silent.

"Loki." Thor gently shook again.

No response.

Thor removed his hands and placed them on each side of his brother's face, ignoring the deep smell of blood that encased him. Thor frowned. Tilting his head down to reach the gaze of his brother Thor quickly shook him again.

"Loki." He tried again, trying to wipe off the blood on his brother's face with his thumbs.

"Brother please look at me."

The sound of guards flurrying to gather healers did not distract Thor from his concentration.

A spark of recognition could be seen within Loki's eyes and with slow moments, he raised his head and turned his gaze to Thor, blinking slowly.

Thor let out a shaky breath of relief, lowering his eyes in an emotion of hope. He continued to hold his brother's face. Loki's framed sagged considerably while his eyelids dropped.

"Brother?" Thor questioned with worry.

"_I fell_." Loki whispered looking at Thor before his eyes rolled back.

Thor quickly grabbed Loki's frame as he fell into his embrace. Lowering himself onto his knees, he held his brother's still form. Thor said nothing as Frigga knelt down beside him holding her son's face speaking to him, trying to wake him. Frigga's hands turned the same shade of red that soaked Thor's.

Thor looked up to his father from where he held Loki.

Odin's gaze was cast away, peering into the distance.

* * *

Sounds.

It was all Thor could hear as the door to Eir's healing ward remained closed. He stood in unyielding worry, rocking back and forth the on balls of his feet, knowing his presence would only hinder the work of the healers.

There had been so much blood.

Thor looked down, his mind running through everything that led him to standing outside this room, waiting on any form of news… whether his brother would be okay.

A brush of air blew small wisps of golden hair uncomfortably against his face. He brushed them away absentmindedly until the door of the healing rooms opened. Eir walked out, wiping her hands with a small embroidered cloth, giving Thor the hint that she had finished her work. Her face conveyed neither emotion nor news of Loki as she nodded in Thor's presence.

"My lord."

Thor returned the gesture.

"What of my brother?" he asked with worry.

Thor frowned as Eir's face fell into a strange state.

"Tell me." He pressed.

"I found nothing."

Thor stood straight; cocking his head to the side as he silently asked her to continue.

"It was…strange my lord. For a being to have walked for so long yet remain without so much as a scratch…"

"_But the blood_—"

"Was not his." Eir stated as she looked back towards the door.

Thor took the silent invitation and moved inside the room without question, leaving Eir behind.

"His aura…" Eir muttered to herself as she followed Thor inside.

Thor strode straight to his brother's side and visibly relaxed as he saw Loki sleeping soundlessly. His face showed no sign of pain only the effortless peace that came with slumber. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his brother.

It was as Eir said. There were no marks anywhere on his body after the blood was cleaned from him. Thor leaned in further, noticing the paleness of his brother's skin.

It seemed… different.

"I do not doubt your talent Eir, but are you sure everything is well with my brother."

Eir walked up to Thor, glancing over Loki.

"I am sure of it, I personally saw to him my Lord. I sensed activity within his aura but that is merely from his body attempting to heal himself."

Thor spun around and Eir bowed her head sensing the prince's worry.

"Fear not my lord, your brother walked _quite_ the distance, it is understandable his body would try and heal his exhaustion."

"Apologies Eir." Thor said.

Eir nodded her head in understanding and raised her hand conveying she took no offense.

"You may sit with him now; I am to inform the Allfather of my progress."

Thor nodded with a hint of disappointment; he wished that Odin could see past his pride to at least see Loki himself. He sat down tiredly on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor.

"I am sorry Loki." Thor said to himself keeping his hands together between his knees. Thor wanted there to be peace. The time waiting for Eir to emerge had made him think things through clearly. Loki was just doing something out of habit, as was he. They had both been in the wrong.

He sighed. Loki was the _first_ to attempt to broker peace between them… something that was habit too. But Thor's heart turned to guilt.

The last thing he did to his brother was scream in his face. Thor remembered seeing Loki's eyes widen as he pushed him away, slamming the door in front of him.

The debacle with Jane could be easily fixed and Thor knew this. He was embarrassed that he had lost such control. Thor took a deep breath; he would apologize to Loki and find out what had happened to him, where the blood came from.

Until then…. He would wait.

* * *

Thor had remained sitting on the edge of Loki's temporary resting place for a few hours. Every few minutes he would dutifully turn his head to look for any change within his brother.

There was nothing.

Thor had found it strange after one of his many turns that Loki had remained so _still._ He remembered that Eir had told him he was merely sleeping but…

Surely he would have moved.

He had caught himself reaching out to gently take hold of Loki's shoulder but stopped midway, deciding it best to leave his brother to rest. Standing up slowly, he stretched out the soreness of his back and made his way towards the door. Upon placing his hand on the door's frame Thor felt something shift. It was subtle, and yet quick.

He stopped, feeling something akin to a small breeze blow against the back of his neck. His grip on the door's frame hardened as he dared to turn around.

Instantly he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Thor had never experienced the raw feeling before, as his stomach felt like it dropped.

His eyes directly stared into Loki's cold gaze as his brother stood so close to him they were almost touching.

"Loki…" Thor's voice trailed off as his brother remained still, gazing intently.

Loki's eyes trailed downwards before returning to Thor's.

Thor frowned with worry.

_How did he…_ he tried to think, _he was in a deep sleep not moments before._

Together they stood in silence, until he spoke again.

"Brother?" Thor asked, not sure if Loki could hear him.

Loki tilted his head ever so slightly that Thor almost missed the delicate movement.

"_Brother_." Loki whispered back.

Thor continued to look into his brother's eyes, as an uncomfortable feeling ran through him. Loki was looking at him, but deeper… Thor could feel it. It was soft, but the god could definitely feel the small curiosity of Loki's aura seeping into his own.

Thor had an adequate understanding of the magic that surrounded his brother and a small grasp of the way in which Odin used his. While he did not practice it himself, his father had taught the basics of understanding it. Even now, he could feel his brother's aura pushing against his.

"What are you doing?" he asked abruptly.

Loki merely hummed as his slender hands traced Thor's armor before he flicked his hand under Thor's chin. The sudden motion made Thor's head turn upwards to the roof and in annoyance he grabbed Loki by the wrists.

"Stop it." Thor said irritably, "You had us all worried."

Thor watched as his brother's face twisted into a frown as he let go of his brother's wrists.

"I did?" his voice asked with confusion.

Thor stood back, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What happened to you Loki? You were covered in blood…" Thor asked.

Thor watched as his brother bowed his head to inspect his hands, turning them over exaggeratingly as what Thor assumed, was a search for the blood.

"I foolishly ran into a pack of beasts, it was quite a battle." Loki said with an exhausted small smile.

"You were gone for weeks." Thor stated.

Loki frowned again, looking sideways.

"I…" Loki moved his gaze downwards for a split second "One did manage to injure me but have no fear" Loki raised his hands against Thor's opening mouth, "My aura saw to the wounds. I did not mean to cause worry, I was depleted that is all, and so I had to walk. I tried to find you, but I fear I may have taken the wrong route."

Thor regarded Loki for a moment; Eir had told him Loki's aura had been used to heal and he silently nodded.

"I'm sorry Loki, "Thor began slowly, "I should not have unleashed my anger upon you so. I know now that you did not intentionally mean to sway Jane—"

"_Hush now_," Loki raised his hand to silence Thor. "Can't we start anew; leave what was done in the past?"

Thor looked into his brother's eyes and saw regret. Bringing up his hand he clasped the side of Loki's neck and smiled in an affectionate gesture. Though hesitant at first, Loki returned the gesture.

Thor felt relieved.

"Are you sure you are well?" Thor asked with concern. Loki's sudden awakening had worried him, but Thor was used to the antics of his brother.

"I am fine _brother_."

Thor narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Loki let his shoulders fall in momentary defeat.

"If I was not, I would tell you."

Thor nodded, accepting Loki's words.

After his brother dressed himself into a casual tunic Thor led his brother out of the healing rooms. Loki followed beside Thor, standing a little behind but keeping in time with his strides. Thor smiled, there were some things that hadn't changed since childhood.

They continued to walk past the many corridors that led to the main hall. Thor had been unsure in bringing Loki out of the healing rooms so soon, but his brother had protested adamantly. Eventually Thor had conceded to his brother's wishes. He wanted to put their argument behind them.

Loki continued to walk behind his brother, twitching his fingers nervously. He did not _feel_ like he had been walking for days, in fact, he felt surprisingly well rested.

Distractedly, as he followed his brother he turned his head to the side, glancing at one of the decorated glass adornment that lined the walls. He was about to turn his head back to following Thor when his gaze lingered for too long on his own reflection.

He stopped, brows raised in worry.

His reflection had moved, against his own. Loki could have sworn it had smiled at him.

"Loki? Are you alright?" Thor asked, having turned around to find his brother not following behind him.

Loki quickly turned his gaze back to Thor, words forming within his opened mouth.

"I'm fine Thor." Loki trailed off looking back to his reflection.

It was back to normal.

"I should take you back to Eir—"

"No." Loki said quickly. "A solid meal and a well rested night should do me well." he tried to smile.

Thor motioned for him to follow again, and Loki complied… but he couldn't help himself from looking back.

**An alert will let you be an apprentice healer, a review will let you be Eir, washing Loki and all his- *cannot finish due to nosebleed***


	4. Arch

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**Apologies if my next update will take another week or so, I have a few assessable items heading my way. **

**this dedication goes out to Kingsgates, her Thor story is my type of delicious whump.**

**Without further ado.**

**enjoy.**

Thor watched his brother carefully as they sat together. The nightly activities had long since concluded as they entered the feasting hall, leaving only the soft golden hue of dying candles as their wicks burnt out in embers. He let his gaze fall on the small plate of food his brother had absentmindedly picked at.

Loki sat opposite to him on the long decorated bench that lay in the middle of the hall. Remnants of meals lay scattered on the table leaving the space to smell with the sweet glazes that had once coated the meals they had missed. Thor had no choice but to give his brother an assortment of fruits in which his Loki did not protest to.

Thor frowned.

Loki had not said an entire word since they had sat down.

He carefully rested his chin on his clasped hands, as his elbows unmannerly sat atop of the table and regarded his brother again.

Loki's eyes were cast elsewhere and Thor counted the long seconds each time it took for his brother to blink.

_Perhaps it was too soon to be released from the care of Eir_, he thought to himself.

Standing up, Thor made an effort to push his chair back with a weight that made the legs screech against the old stone floor.

Loki didn't move at the noise, his gaze remained still fixated past him. Moving around the long table Thor stood behind his brother, attempting to follow his brother's gaze. Lowering himself quietly behind Loki, he looked out towards the window that had been behind him when seated. Thor squinted, seeing nothing but the stars and moons of Asgard which had begun their slow alignment towards the eclipse.

There was nothing there.

"Loki, I think some rest would do you well." Thor said, moving to the side to catch his gaze.

"Brother?" Thor asked again, placing a firm hand on Loki's shoulder and giving him a gentle nudge.

Loki shifted, blinking rapidly as he slightly turned to face Thor.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Thor shook his head, grabbing Loki's arm and lifting him out of the chair.

"Come, you need rest."

His brother did not protest as he let himself be led to his chambers. As they reached their destination Thor stood by the door, knowing his brother did not enjoy the invasion of his privacy… he had found out that consequence many times.

Thor let the emotion of worry cross his features as he grasped Loki's neck.

"Are you—"

"I fare well Thor, fret not. I am only in need of rest… that is all." Loki said, not returning the gesture.

Thor brought his forehead to his brother's, not caring for the irritated look that crossed his face.

"I am allowed to worry."

"And I am allowed _not_ to heed those worries." Loki mumbled.

Thor smiled at his brother's sudden quip.

Loki merely hummed nonchalantly as he swatted Thor away, before locking himself within his privacy. Thor remained for a few moments… it was best to let Loki rest.

* * *

Sif wandered down the empty back hallways of the palace. Her night with a few other elite warriors had left her tired and wanting nothing more than to collapse in her feather bed.

Sif smirked.

She had bested them all at arm wrestling, well… the ones that _dared _to challenge her honor.

It had been one of the many nights that members of the royal family had not graced the halls. Sif's lips pulled into an annoyed frown. Thor had been absent for most of those nights, and she knew why. While Sif did not question her friend's actions, she questioned the actions of the one near him. Loki had always been one for drama and mischief, and after his return to Asgard she had made every attempt to make her disdain known to the sorcerer.

She turned down another shortcut of corridor that would eventually lead her onto the main hallways of the elite's quarters. These corridors were the pathways servants and other passing individuals would take. It was known throughout the palace that during the time of night, unless without proper invitation, that the inner walkways of the palace were to be left to Thor and his family. There had been rare instances over the centuries where a drunken warrior had stumbled his way into the inner circle, coming across the Allfather and his council on private meetings. It wouldn't be until the next few days they would learn those warriors had been flogged.

Sif walked confidently, knowing her way even as the candles barely showed enough of their glow to light her way. She made her way silently across the dark space, slowing as she turned another corner.

She froze.

Her body shivered involuntarily as her senses flared.

A clear figure stood distantly on the opposite side of the corridor; shoulders hunched and face turned inwards towards one of the many wall alcoves placed near a column.

Sif instinctively brought her hand to the hilt of her sword and stood her ground.

While she could not see the figure's face, the emerald shade of his distinct clothing and black hair clearly told her who she was staring at.

But Loki did not turn around and face her.

He remained, swaying slightly as he continued to stand tucked near the alcove, head almost touching the wall. She continued to watch for a few minutes as he stood there silently. Loki would slowly begin to tilt towards one side, before his body naturally corrected itself and he tilted to the other side. Sif frowned as his sudden presence unnerved her.

She took a silent step backwards, ensuring the distance between them stayed relatively apart as Loki slowly straightened up. It wasn't until his whole body stood straight that he raised his head, turning it toward the direction she needed to go with a lethargic demeanor.

Sif slowly backed around the corner concealing herself as she kept her hand on her hilt and watched Loki.

Loki dragged one of his feet forward while the other sluggishly placed itself outwards to keep his body from falling over.

Sif did not understand why he was in the outer rim of the palace.

Loki took unhurried steps as he continued forward with an eerie silence around him. Following behind him from a distance, she ducked behind columns when they presented themselves.

Another step.

Loki had made no indication that he sensed her and Sif narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

The uneasy feeling did not leave her senses as the dull flames of the candles flickered dangerously, each time Loki passed them. Each time they flickered, they were concealed in darkness for a few time stopping moments. She repeatedly tensed until the flame grew, letting their light dully encase them once again.

A few more steps.

Sif followed Loki as he made his way into one of the many main hallways. The need for candles grew less and less as the open expanse of Asgard lined the entire side of the walkway. Arched columns and drapes of transparent silk did not deter the moonlight from filtering through.

Sif ducked behind one of the archways as Loki's head turned to look out to the city.

A small breeze kept the drapes flowing into the open space, like waves.

Sif kept her gaze on Loki as she finally managed to see his face.

His face was calm, while his eyes.

Sif blinked and peered closer.

His eyes.

They glistened, luminous against the moonlight, reflecting like the metallic yellow of the sun. Sif stood with uncomfortable confusion… only the eyes of animals' shone against the light of the moon in this way.

Without warning Loki's head snapped in her direction and Sif barely had time to slam her back against the column she hid behind. The image of two yellow circles burned into her mind as her heart raced.

Sif clenched her fists as she dared to look around again. Craning her head around her heart felt like it stopped.

It was empty apart from the drapes that moved against the breeze. Leaving her place behind the column she stepped out into the open, looking around with worry. She moved to where she had last seen Loki and let her arms fall beside her.

It was then that Sif's body tensed, her heart's beat picked up its pace as it raced like fire as a chill swept across her body in awareness.

She heard it… it was soft, but it did not mask the sound.

Someone exhaled behind her.

Grabbing the hilt with lightning speed she swung her arm around with a cry.

Her steel blade sliced nothing but open air, and without any incentive to stay, Sif rushed towards Thor's quarters.

* * *

Thor snapped his eyes open as his doors rattled with the violent banging of Sif's urgency.

"Enter." He commanded with growing alertness as he slipped his tunic on.

Sif quickly opened the door and closed it in a hurry as she strode across to where Thor stood, rubbing the sleep off his face. Thor raised an eyebrow at the warrior, Sif was uncharacteristically acting strange.

"Sif?" Thor asked as he frowned at her quickened breath.

Sif's face was a mixture of emotion as Thor noticed she was visibly trying to compose herself. Placing one of his hands on her shoulder he silently asked of her troubles with a look in his eye.

"Please forgive my intrusion Thor, I did not know who else to turn to."

Thor straightened, worried at Sif's demeanor; it was uncommon to see the warrior unnerved. When Thor looked closer he dared not to say it before her but he could see there were even small traces of fear…something he had never seen Sif openly show.

"You are always welcome here." He replied slowly.

"It's just; there was no reason for him to be there…" Sif trailed off.

"What did you see?"

"_I do not know_." She muttered shaking her head.

"Sif..." Thor tried to say.

"The whispers of the guards say Loki was drenched in blood." Sif looked up frowning.

Thor hardened his face not giving her a reply.

"It was fresh blood Thor," Sif stated, "And _so much_ of it that it could not have come from one person."

"I do not understand." Thor said not sure where her intentions lay.

Sif looked down, her hand clasping her hilt to soothe her nerves.

"My friend." Thor held onto her shoulder, "There is no need for concern, the blood came from Loki's steed when he battled a pack of Kilnbergs, he told me himself."

"But the blood was fresh Thor." Sif pressed.

Thor shook his head.

"Eir herself said it was from an animal, do you doubt her skill?" He asked.

Sif cast her gaze away not wanting to insult the great healer's honor.

"Forgive me, it's just when I saw his eyes…"

Thor frowned.

"Whose?"

"Loki's," Sif said quickly, "His actions were strange Thor, so I followed him, but when the moonlight hit his eyes… they were not his."

"My brother was battling exhaustion earlier this night Sif, he would not openly wander the halls this late." Thor said with light half-heartedness.

"But—"

"I will see to my brother if it would ease your mind. What you saw may have been one of Loki's tricks, it has been a while since we have seen them." Thor tried to explain.

Sif merely nodded at her prince, deciding it best not to argue with him on the matter of Loki. But even as Thor turned to leave, Sif knew in her heart what she saw was not a trick.

* * *

Thor's boots made soft noises as he wandered back down the halls to his brother's chambers. While it was his duty to listen to his friends worries, the abrupt wake-up had left him irritable; nevertheless for one of Loki's tricks to have caused Sif anxiety was objectionable.

As Thor made his way he noticed Loki's door ajar as a solid filter of golden light illuminated parts of the hall. He continued to walk forward until his boots skidded slightly against the floor. Thor caught himself before he looked down.

The light escaping from the door contrasted the red against the dark floors.

Thor widened his eyes as they followed the small patches of blood leading into his brother's room.

"Loki." Thor said loudly as he rushed towards the open door and burst in.

It took an instant to search out his brother.

Loki stood in the center of his room, back turned towards Thor as he whispered something quietly. The flames of his lanterns stung his eyes as his room appeared as it would in the day. Thor saw a few droplets of blood fall from his brother's limp hands as he grabbed his shoulder and forcibly turned him around.

"By the Norns" Thor whispered as he stared at Loki's face.

Blood ran freely down his nose, covering his mouth and running down his neck. A large red patch had formed at the base of his neck where his blood had soaked into his tunic. Wide green eyes locked onto Thor's.

"Loki." Thor said with concern as he quickly grabbed a washcloth near his basin on the opposite side of the room, and placed it on his brother's face to suppress the bleeding.

Asgardians did not bleed as freely as this.

Something was wrong.

Thor instructed Loki to hold the cloth to his face as he made his way to the door and called for the guards. Turning his head back to his brother he saw Loki sway dangerously.

Quickly returning to steady his brother, Thor tried to push him to sit down but Loki resisted furiously, dropping his hands away from his face.

"Brother stop this!" Thor said.

"Thor…" Loki forced out with clenched teeth.

Loki pushed his brother away with great force, and brought his arms around himself, hunching over with lightning speed.

Thor screamed for the guards as Loki screeched in pain when his back arched his body backwards, his hands freezing into claws by his side. Thor yelled for his brother to stop as the lanterns shone so brilliantly vision turned white and he had to cover his eyes.

"Brother!" Thor yelled, feeling the pulsating energy of his brother's aura going into overdrive.

The screeching stopped and Thor opened his eyes in a hurry as a deafening silence encased them.

"Thor." Loki said calmly when Thor held Loki's arms.

Thor watched his brother pale instantly, and without warning blood erupted from his mouth as Loki retched all over him. Thor stood frozen in horror, feeling the warm liquid soak into his clothes.

It felt like _so much_.

Thor heard the sound of multiple bodies burst into Loki's room as another tsunami of blood escaped Loki's lips.

He remained still as the guards removed his grasp from his brother and led him out of eyesight. Thor kept his hands raised, as if they still clung to his brother when he turned towards the door.

Odin stood by the doorway, gazing at him with his eye, Gungnir in hand.

Thor did not realize that he had been standing there by himself. Locking his gaze onto his father he opened his mouth… but no words came out.

Thor could not process what had just happened as Loki's blood dripped freely from his hands.

**An alert will let you verse Sif, a review will help the royal family hire out some cleaners. You won't get _that_ blood outta carpet so easily.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	5. Raven

**Welcome back avid readers.**

**sorry for the wait, as before I had a few assessment due last week, in which you will be pleased to note I have some respite from those darned essays! Thankyou to everyone who reviews/alerts and the she-bang. I do read every review, and when you make suggestions I do either fix them, or take note for a later date...so once again thankyou! I just wanted to give a shoutout to my favorite Authors at the moment. Takada Saiko, who really deserves more reviews, her Thor and Loki series are amazing and wbss21... who knows how to break dem Loki feelz.**

**Thankyou to my beta Because I Can and Will.**

Thor had collapsed in an exhausted heap after he had washed his brother's blood off. It wasn't until he woke up that he realized he had soundlessly fell asleep, and a new day had passed. Jolting upright, he threw off his fur sheets and rushed to acquire new clothing, but as he swung his legs over his bed he saw the bloody clothes on the ground.

_Blood._

He had felt it seep through everything, coating his skin. It had run so hot for an instant before his brother's blood turned ice cold.

He shivered at the memory.

Thor placed his face into his hands and used them to rub his face. His brother had reacted like nothing he had ever seen before and then Loki had been so…calm.

_When I saw his eyes…_

Thor sat up straight, wondering at Sif's words the night before. The thought passed quickly as he decided he needed to visit his brother. He needed to understand what had happened. Thor strode down the halls in a passive anger, thinking of how his…no…_their_ father had just stood there watching without acting. Odin had remained there by Loki's door, watching his brother be held by the guards as they dragged him to the healers without dignity.

Afterwards, through his shocked trance, Odin had spoken quiet but quick words to him.

He spoke of leaving the palace for a few days.

Thor clenched his fists in anger as he neared the healing chambers… his father did not even visit Loki.

Not once.

Rounding the corner, Thor entered the healing chambers. Bottles of colored tonics and herbs lay strewn across the many workstations as he glanced at the apprentices work through their training. The muffled noises of grinding herbs and the clinkering of bottles relaxed Thor's heart momentarily.

"Where is Eir?" He asked to no one in particular with a loud voice.

A female apprentice widened her eyes at the sight of her prince and rushed forth, hastily bowing.

"This way my lord." The female gestured quickly.

Thor nodded and followed the woman as she led him through another door, leading to where the sick would normally be kept. Thor stopped and frowned instantly, thinking his eyes were deceiving him.

Loki stood near Eir, whispering something as he kept his hand casually on her arm, in a friendly manner.

"Loki." Thor said with confusion… eyes gazing over his brother's form.

It wasn't possible.

A few hours ago he… his brother was…

It was as though last night had no effect upon him.

Thor couldn't think of anything. Upon hearing his name Loki turned his head to Thor and regarded him for a moment his face perfectly stilled. Thor shifted in his place with unease as his brother's gaze bore into him.

Loki straightened his already impeccable posture and tilted his head, releasing a soft smile as he let go of Eir's arm.

"You are well…" Thor stated, frown deepening.

Loki turned his gaze to Eir and she stepped forward.

"As I said before, your brother was merely exhausted from his journey and his aura was replenishing itself."

Thor watched as Loki's eyes looked down upon Eir, before he gazed back at him seemingly pleased.

Thor stepped forward, closing the distance between his brother. Placing both his hands on Loki's shoulders he studied his face carefully.

_His eyes_.

Thor peered in closer as Loki remained silent and emotionless. With a gentle force and his hands still on his brother, he pulled Loki towards an opening… letting the sunlight wash over them both. Thor squinted at his brother. His eyes shone brilliantly against the morning light. Their emerald hue bearing nothing like what Sif had described.

Thor peered in closer.

His eyes did _seem_… different.

Almost olive in color… dulled even.

Thor lowered his brow and casted his gaze over Loki's entire body. Thor did not notice anything else strange with Loki, and turned to the healer.

"Exhausted you said Eir?" Thor asked with curiosity, "I doubt exhaustion would cause my brother's body to react as he did."

"Thor…" Eir said with a defeated tone. Stepping forward she placed her arm on the crown prince, and silently placed distance between the two brothers.

"Remember that summer cycle that you were bed ridden?"

Thor stopped watching his brother and gazed at Eir, nodding slightly at the memory.

"Aye."

"You had strained yourself in training to the point of collapse my prince."

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Eir raised her hand.

"And yet now, after so many times that you have strained yourself since, you never once have experienced that same affinity."

Thor turned to his brother to argue.

"There was so much blood, Loki."

"Fear not my lord, once I gave him the proper tonic his body healed."

Thor looked down, seemingly embarrassed at his over protectiveness. He could not shake the concern that flooded his heart the night before, seeing his brother in pain. Something struck the crown prince as a sudden thought filled his mind.

Loki had not once spoken since he had been present, and again, Loki's gaze had fallen towards the open window.

"Brother?" Thor asked.

"Is it that you doubt the words of Eir?" Loki asked without looking at Thor.

Thor breathed and shook his head.

"I-no… of course not." Thor said, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

"Eir is a great healer _brother_, I feel my power returned." Loki said smiling.

Thor cocked his head back, unable to hide the slight confusion at his brother's expression. Thor had never seen Loki smile this way. As if noticing this, Loki adjusted his features into a smirk, and quickly clasped the back of Thor's neck in an affectionate gesture.

"Forgive me if I caused you much worry."

Thor's features softened at Loki's words, feeling a strange sense of warmth spread through him. Returning the gesture a small sigh escaped his lips.

"I am glad you are well…_truly well_." Thor said with relief.

"_I've never felt better_." Loki said.

* * *

After Eir released his brother, Thor followed him to the feasting hall. As before he would make sure that his brother was alright before he attended to his duties… after all, with the Allfather on leave it was up to him for minor council decisions to be made until he returned. Sitting down he watched happily as Loki took to food more enthusiastically than before. They sat in peaceful silence for a long while. Thor piled food on his plate and began to eat with haste, feeling his body quell the rumbles of hunger… there was much to do today.

"Brother?" Loki asked out of nowhere.

Thor put down the cup he held and leaned forward.

"Yes?"

"Where is Odin?" Loki said in a slow, low tone.

Thor sighed; no doubt Loki was curious as to why their father did not even blink an eye. Even as time passed, Thor had long since given up in trying to get Loki to call Odin father… it would happen in its own time he supposed.

"Father has business in the east. He will be back in a day or two, why?"

Thor paid no heed to the gentle impatient tapping of Loki's fingers against the wood as he stared. Humming in discontent Loki suddenly stopped his movements as the warriors three and Lady Sif entered the hall. Upon seeing Thor, Volstagg cheered in joy seeing his prince out of the unnatural reclusive state he had been in the last few days.

A wide grin graced Thor's features as the sight of his friends lifted all moods.

"Does the Mighty Thor fill his mighty appetite?" Volstagg asked, hitting Thor roughly on the back.

"My friends! Join my brother and me." Thor gestured to the empty spaces beside them.

Volstagg and Fandral fell into their seats without question, laughing at Hogun, who sat down quietly and filled his cup. Sif stood beside Thor, and narrowed her eyes at Loki. With deliberate suspicion she slowly pulled out her chair beside Thor so her eyes could be kept directly on the trickster.

Loki moved his head slightly towards Sif and cocked his head.

"Does something trouble you, Lady Sif?" Loki whispered acutely.

Sif waited until Thor's attention was on the others before she picked up a knife nearby. Making a solid display she began to cut into an apple, without taking her gaze off him. Silence ensued as they began a match of wits. She continued to gaze at his eyes.

She knew what she saw that night… the feeling it left inside her felt… unnatural.

It wasn't until when Sif aimed to cut another slice that she noticed the smooth cool absence of the knife had disappeared from her grasp. Looking confused she quickly flicked her gaze back to Loki and momentarily widened her eyes. Loki was smiling; turning the blade over as he playfully twisted it into the finger of his other hand.

Sif quickly glanced at the others and frowned slightly. Their attention lay on each other.

_Why do they not notice? _She asked herself silently.

"_I've found_..." Loki began softly as he gazed lucidly at the knife between his hands. "That distraction, even in its most fleeting of moments can be one's downfall."

Sif lowered her hands below the table, and clenched her fists.

"I will be watching you trickster." She hissed slowly, stealing a glance to the others, ensuring they were not listening. As Sif turned once more to face Loki, her eyes all but glanced at an empty seat.

"_Distracted again_." Came a whisper beside her.

Sif visibly flinched as Loki sat in the seat on her right, hands still playing with the knife. His gaze was cast forwards, as he seemed lost in thoughts…slowly turned his head towards her with an air of delicacy and yet… severity.

"We shouldn't make a habit of it." He said softly as if he were speaking to a child.

Something akin to alarm seeped into Sif's heart.

_This is not the Loki I know_. She thought..._Something is wrong_.

Loki stood suddenly, bringing the attention to all others at the table.

"Loki?" Thor looked up and frowned.

Loki nodded curtly.

"I believe you have important duties to attend to _brother_." Loki said.

Thor's face fell into defeat as he realized his day would be wasted in council meetings.

"Aye aye." He waved his hand to dismiss Loki's pestering.

"Thor…" Sif tried to say as her prince made his way to leave.

"Come now Sif, you shouldn't keep him from his duties." Loki interrupted, politely chiding her.

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki and turned to his friends.

"If there is time left on this day, I will see you back here tonight my friends."

The others murmured while Sif merely narrowed her eyes.

Together the brothers left the hall. Thor released Loki, knowing the gesture would aggravate him if he held on for too long… Loki merely remained silent.

When the large decorated doors of the council chambers entered their view Thor stopped and turned.

"You _could_ join me you know. " Thor looked down forlornly.

Loki's return to Asgard in his former state had been accepted, but Thor knew there were those who did not favor the decision. While Thor had attended these meetings before, it was silently agreed that the second prince remained well out of hindsight from any royal and council decision. Thor had argued with his father to allow Loki permission, but even he agreed that for now, Loki's place was _not_ beside Thor during these times.

Thor had wondered what Loki did while he and the rest of the family were together like this. Thor had wondered this quite a few times…

He had tried to ask.

Loki had always brushed him off.

But now his brother all but stared at him with an emotion he could not understand.

"I am sure the son of Odin can handle trivial things like these."

Thor frowned with uncertainty until the council door opened, breaking him from his concentration.

"We are ready for you my lord."

Thor nodded and turned to meet his brother's eyes again but he stopped when he was met with an empty hallway.

* * *

"My King."

Odin raised his head, pulling the reins of Sleipnir taut to keep the steed from moving. Looking around with his eye he turned to the guard that spoke. The guard acknowledged his king before nodding his head to the direction beside him.

"Beyond yonder hill." The guard said softly.

Odin tapped his boots gently into his steed and made his way to the hilltop. A few of the guards had ridden ahead, and stationed themselves atop the hill gazing at what lay on the other side. The sun was beginning to set, and as Odin gazed ahead, the silhouettes of those before him stood shadowed against the golden hue.

Odin could feel it.

Reaching the crest he dismounted and looked below, face hardening. Silently, he raised his right hand signalling his best warriors to follow, and walked down the decline.

His boots crunched against the dead foliage and dried mud. Stretching his gaze left and right he glanced down the frontier line of trees that made up ArënWood as he continued to walk forward through the barren plain.

The orange sky contrasted against the blackened trees, as their bare branches twisted unmercifully into the sky.

Silence dominated this place.

Odin carefully ensured his boots did not disturb the scene around him. He could feel the unease of those who followed behind, and with a gentle raise of his hand they stopped.

Kneeling down onto one knee he inspected what lay before him.

Dead ravens lined the field, their bodies staining what once had been lush green grass with blackened feathers and the stench of death. Peering around he saw no respite from the black. From the hill he saw that they had fallen in such a way that their bodies had created intricate patterns on the ground.

Yet there was no blood.

Odin stood and walked further through the patterns of decaying flesh until he reached the epicenter, where a perfect circle was clear from the ravens. He knelt, running his palm over the dirt, and closed his eye.

_Death_.

Whatever stood here reeked of it.

Standing slowly he set his gaze to the moons.

Their alignment almost complete.

**An alert lets you laugh at Sif *because I said you could that's why* a review lets you personally see to Loki's *ahem* healing...**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	6. Demon

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**Wow. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, even in my holidays I had assessment due. but that should not be an excuse **

**Not much else to say really. I need sleep.**

Thor walked along the corridors, stretching out his legs from the long hours stuck inside the council chambers. Inwardly he groaned, having been reminded by the members that unless Odin returned, he would have to remain as his replacement until then. The meeting had run so late into the night that Thor had even missed seeing his friends. He felt drained of energy, and his mind emptied of all thoughts.

_Silence_.

That is all Thor wanted at this point in time. There had been a strange musky smell from within the council chambers and it had given him a small ache within his head. Thor had felt a small twinge of embarrassment that he had to excuse himself. He knew that in the future such petty things would not be accepted as it would be his duty as king. Rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose he tried to massage the pain away but to no avail.

_Perhaps Eir could heal it_ he wondered.

Deciding he would rather have a pain free night, Thor spun around and headed towards where he knew Eir would be. Thor knew that taking the outer hallways would serve as a much quicker shortcut. As he made his way through the darkened halls he nodded at a few warriors who made past him. Thor wasn't one to keep himself within the confines of the inner rim, and his face was common among these halls, especially among his good friends.

As he continued to walk he neared a T-section of two meeting hallways. Without faltering in his stride he continued to go straight, and passed the entrance of the connecting hallway. It wasn't until he walked past the entrance did he stop, and stiffen.

He could have sworn in his peripheral vision that he saw…

Turning around he briskly backtracked to the entrance, hearing only the sound of something minuscule scratching against the stone floor. Turning his gaze into the darkened hallway he looked beyond.

There was no one.

Thor stood in the center of the T-section, with a sense of dread settling around him. The candles flickered dangerously, but silently. The hairs on Thor's arms prickled, despite being covered.

The same scratching noise resounded through the hallways like an echo, and Thor's body shivered involuntarily. There was something else…

He felt it.

Someone was watching him.

It was quiet, but Thor's ear picked up the gentle sway of a whisper. Snapping his head to the left he looked down the endless straight line of polished floors and archways. Instinctively, Thor reached down for his hammer, but his hands curled around nothing.

He had left it within his chambers for the meeting.

Thor cursed at himself and straightened his posture out. The culmination of the past few days had set his nerves on high with his brother… and he knew he was merely taking things to seriously. But something had nagged on his mind ever since Sif had come to him.

Thor knew to trust his gut instincts… His brother _did_ seem, off. Thor sighed and he decided the best course of action. He would go to Odin and seek council regarding this matter. Nodding to himself he turned his body taking one last look from where he saw the dark figure. As he finally turned his head forwards, his heart dropped like ice.

Loki stood directly in front of him. He knew it was his brother, even as the lighting around them did not show the proper detail. Hands limp by his sides Thor could feel his cold gaze bearing down upon him.

Thor breathed in shakily as he recovered from the momentary shock.

"Loki," He tried to smile, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You gave me quite the fright."

Loki turned his head to gaze at the hand for a few moments, before returning eye contact. Thor watched as his brother's eyes closed for a long second before he opened them. His face had suddenly changed demeanor, from coldness to a warm smile.

Thor frowned when Loki remained silent. The hallways had become considerably darker than before and Thor found it difficult to make out the features of his brother's face. Thor leaned sideways, looking past his brother at the large chandeliers of light beyond him. Turning his head around he looked back at the ones behind him.

They too were lit.

Only those above him had burnt out.

"What troubles you brother…"

Thor turned back to Loki, seeing the clear black silhouette of his brother's form but he could not make out Loki's features. His voice had trailed out… almost playfully and Thor's instincts flared as his fingers twitched. Something was definitely wrong.

Thor decided to remain silent, and offered Loki a reassuring smile, even if he did not feel it himself.

"You were not with the other Councillors…"

Loki took a step forward, closing the distance and Thor's heart raced as he shifted in his stance.

"I left." Thor said firmly, denying Loki the chance to intimidate him.

Loki hummed as he took another step closer. With the distance between them met, Loki put his palm onto Thor's chest and gently rolled it towards his shoulder. Thor quickly caught Loki's wrist as his hand found its way to his neck and his fingers slowly curled around it. Thor did not like the tingling sensation Loki was pushing onto him with his aura.

"Enough." Thor growled pushing his brother's hand away.

Thor opened and closed his palm upon feeling at strange sensation. Looking up he lowered his brow.

"When were you at the council chambers _Loki_?" He narrowed his eyes.

Loki let a breath out of his nose before replying.

"I escorted you there… remember."

Loki once again put his palm onto Thor and the same strange sensation twinged in his muscles.

"But what you said means you returned there… so I will ask you again, _when were you at the council chambers?" _Thor said grabbing Loki by his shoulders with a firm grip.

This Loki was wrong.

Something was _different_.

"Loki." Thor growled angrily as he pushed his brother backwards into the light.

Loki did not resist Thor's force and began to laugh slowly. Thor widened his eyes in dread and continued to push his brother backwards with renewed haste. Thor listened to his brother laugh as the shadows surrounding them soon diminished with the oncoming candlelight. Loki continued to chuckle.

But it was not him.

It sounded echoed, twisted… as if it were something that pulled your skin back with its very sound.

"Does something trouble you brother…" Loki said as he chortled.

As the candlelight encased the two brothers within its golden glow, Thor recoiled his hands instantly, slightly pushing Loki away. The dread he felt earlier plummeted deep within him. Loki let his laughter simmer to a gentle huff, while Thor widened his eyes.

_Sif…_Thor thought frantically, _she was right_.

Loki straightened slowly.

Thor looked on with alarm.

His eyes.

His eyes were golden yellow, deep and piercing with an intensity Thor had never seen before. The scleras of his eyes were no longer opaque white, but completely black. Thor flinched as Loki's eyes flicked towards him and a sweet smile escaped his lips.

Without warning Loki quickly moved forwards touching his right palm to Thor's chest, while his left arm slid around Thor's neck and held the space between his shoulders, keeping him in place. Thor's frame went ridged. Loki brought his face closer, resting his chin on Thor's right shoulder, sighing, so that he could only see his raven hair in his side vision.

Thor looked down with great difficulty, and saw Loki had curled his fingers like a claw, directly above his heart. As silence encased them, Loki began to turn his hand clockwise above Thor's heart. All the air left Thor in an attempt to make a sound of pain.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

As Loki continued to turn his hand, Thor felt all his muscles scream in protest at the invisible force that twisted and burned through him like fire. It spread upwards, surging through his veins, while a putrid smell choked him. Thor tried to twitch his fingers, to summon Mjölnir, but the gentle press of Loki's fingers into his chest had Thor feel the summoning of his hammer ripped apart.

Moving his eyes sideways he heard his brother smile, even when his face was hidden. Loki pushed Thor closer into their embrace.

"Come now…there's no need for that weapon here…" Loki hummed.

Thor tried to speak, but all that escaped his lips was a strangled gurgle of pain. As Thor felt like he would be reduced to cinders, Loki stopped and pulled back roughly… hands remaining in their position. However, Loki had moved so now that he entered Thor's blurring vision.

Yellow eyes glanced down one of the hallways, unblinking.

The air rushed into Thor's lungs and he allowed himself a generous gasp as he watched his brother. Loki's top lip curled, shaking with venom… the likes Thor had only seen once in his lifetime.

_Loki_… he thought frantically as he remained frozen against Loki's hold.

Without speaking a word, Loki released him, and moved his hands in a circle. The same putrid smell of rotting flesh singed Thor's nostrils as they were both cast into the darkness of the black smoke that rose from the ground and encased them.

Thor knew this feeling.

They were traveling between space.

As his thoughts caught up to him, Thor blinked. The hallways had long since disappeared as the smoke sunk back into the floor from where it rose.

_The throne room_.

It was lit dimly, but he knew this place anywhere.

Moving his eyes he glanced at his brother

Loki stood still with his head tilted forward, his eyes darting in different directions as if he were a hunter, listening for prey.

"Bro…ther." Thor forced through the hold.

Loki's gaze slowly locked onto Thor's… a small smirk gracing his features.

"Such strong will I sense Thor Odinson… to hold the ability to speak even now is… impressive."

Loki's eyes gazed behind Thor towards the entrance, and he smiled. Setting himself in front of Thor he placed his hands on his shoulders and turned the thunderer around, like a puppet on strings. Thor was still unable to resist the hold Loki had on him, and could only follow his whims.

Thor faced the doors as he felt Loki's arms drape over him in a casual manner. Even through the thick leather that he wore, Thor could still feel Loki's head rest on his shoulder, bringing his arms upwards … almost… embracing him from behind.

The doors of the palace throne room burst open, slamming against their hinges as Thor watched Odin walk in with his guards remaining between the threshold.

Without a word, Odin shifted his hold on Gungnir to two hands, tilting it so the tip pointed directly at them.

Thor felt Loki embrace him closer.

"The great Odin Borson." Loki said mockingly.

Thor watched as Odin stopped a few feet away from them, his gaze lingering on Loki's hand as it found its way to Thor's throat and held it gently… a silent threat.

Odin lifted his head, and raised one of his palms.

Thor immediately felt the hold from Loki drop, and his muscles relaxed. Hearing his brother huff behind him, the hands around him slunk back from his vision, before they lifted off him completely.

"Thor, come to me." Odin ordered.

Thor made no arguments, and stood away, looking back as he walked towards his father obediently. Loki had straightened, ignoring him as he stared at Odin.

Loki's fingers twitched.

As Thor reached his father, Odin gently pulled him behind him. Thor lowered his brow in worry.

_For even Odin Allfather to step ahead…_

"Father what is going on?" Thor asked, but was ignored.

Odin raised one of his palms and Loki's body went rigid.

"Foul demon." Odin closed his hand and begun to pull it from him. "I cast you back into the realm of Niflhiem."

As Odin pulled his hand closer toward him Loki's body arched backwards, as if it were being pulled towards the Allfather. Thor snapped his gaze to his brother.

_Demon._

_The blood…everything…all of it_. Thoughts rushed through Thor as everything began to make sense.

"You've had your run you vile creature, but you left evidence of your stay. I, Odin Allfather, send you back into the grasp of Hel." Odin finished as he completed his silent spell.

Loki hunched forward, keeping his face hidden.

Odin straightened himself and was about to take a step when a slow deep echo rumbled through the silence. Thor looked on, realizing it was laughter.

Loki raised his head… his eyes remaining the same yellow encased in black.

"That cannot work on me _Odin_…" It hissed as it turned around and began to ascend the steps towards the throne.

Thor took a step forward to stop his brother, but Odin pushed him back.

Loki twirled around.

"I walk in both worlds Odin…_the dead_…" Loki whispered and gestured to himself, "and now _the living._"

Loki inclined his head.

"I admit, the ravens were a bold move… but I had not eaten in many millennia and their auras proved… mouth-watering." Loki huffed. "As has your son's from what I've tasted…before you interrupted me."

Thor shivered at the feeling.

_My aura?_

But Thor widened his eyes as he watched his father stiffen, his grasp of Gungnir faltering for the slightest of moments.

"_It cannot be_." Thor heard his father whisper to no one.

Loki lowered himself onto the throne.

"Have you missed me?" He asked playfully, until his features darkened. "I missed you. I've counted the years until we could be reunited again." Loki leaned forward.

"_My dear brother_."

**Boom.**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	7. Time

**Welcome back avid readers another new chapter!**

**Thank you all so much for the support you've given me so far, just reading this story makes me happy.**

**I may not be able to post another chapter until next week as I do have an assignment due this week that I've been working on for this entire uni semester (lots of essay writing I can tell you). I thought I would warn you now. but other than that I shall be free to invoke the emotions within ye**

**until then.**

"Brother?" Thor creased his face up in confusion as he glanced between his father and the entity that sat on the throne.

But it was no entity... it was Loki.

While he looked exactly as Loki did, Thor knew it was not him..._ He could feel it_. His eyes had been polluted from his rich emerald green to a sickening mixture of black and gold. Even the way in which _it_ now moved, sat, spoke... it was not his brother.

"Father, I do not understand." Thor pressed.

Odin stiffened further as the demon leaned forward, clasping his hands together between its knees as it gave a short bout of laughter.

"You did not tell your son about me?" It smiled softly after it calmed, "It makes sense after all."

"_Thaëir" _Odin whispered.

"I tried to look for mentions about me in the tomes, rekindle the time you stole from me...but upon searching I found _nothing_."

Thor looked at his brother sitting in the chair, his mind clicking as he remembered the conversation with his father on the nights Loki had been absent.

_"Loki was keen on seeing the eclipse; he had been rather puzzled that there were no records in the great library regarding the last."_

Realization dawned on Thor as they both looked at Odin.

Thaëir leaned back and closed his eyes, embracing the hurt features of Odin's son with satisfaction.

"You destroyed it all didn't you Odin…every mention about me. Y_ou wiped my name from history and from the minds of Asgard_."

Odin remained silent as Thaëir grinned.

"I know this to be of truth. I've delved into the minds of all those who've encountered me... those who've failed to contain me. I was about to lose hope dear friend, until one little prince fell into my grasp. "

Thaëir stood up from the throne and wrapped his arms around himself, humming in appreciation.

"It was almost too coincidental, I hardly believed it myself."

Thor's eyes darted back and forth trying to comprehend, but Thaëir continued.

"Shall I tell you _how _he fell Odin… what sound was made as his bones broke," Thaëir smiled cruelly, twisting Loki's features unnaturally, "How the red of his blood stained my prison, because there was _so much_ of it brother."

Thor opened his mouth, his breath hitching.

_I fell_.

"Father!" Thor yelled, unable to bear the silence of Odin any longer.

"Release _my son_." Thor heard his father command with such power, even he leaned back.

Odin reaffirmed his grip on Gungnir and pointed it towards Thaëir. Thaëir dropped his hands limply from his self embrace and turned his full attention towards the Allfather. Thor cast himself in a defensive stance, he still could not feel his ability to summon Mjölnir within him, but he remained alert nonetheless. Thaëir's body shuddered momentarily before he stumbled backwards, his eyes narrowing dangerously that only Thor could see the darkness of his eyes.

"You dare challenge to exorcise me?" Thaëir snarled.

Odin kept the tip of Gungnir pointed in his direction as he raised his palm, curling his fingers slightly. Thor could feel the explosion of his father's aura as it collided with another power he knew not to be his brother's.

The floor beneath them began to rumble, shaking violently as it made Thor stumble sideways and fall to one knee. Dust and small bits of debris fell from the grand ceiling, clattering against the ground in an almost harmonious nature. Thor looked up from his steadying hand, feeling the clashing of power fill the room.

Deep shadows had surrounded Loki's already polluted eyes, seeping out like veins against his seemingly white skin. The veins grew more prominent with each second that passed between their silent attacks.

Together his father and Thaëir stood silently… their gazes locked on each other, caught within a battle Thor had no understanding of.

Thor pushed himself up, glancing to his right as the floor cracked beneath him, splitting like lightning into one to the grand palace columns that supported the roof with ease. Large chunks of stone fell from its ancient place and collapsed to the floor. Thor raised his hand, trying to summon Mjölnir, pleading with it to hear his call.

Nothing.

Thor turned his hand to his gaze, not understanding _why_. A sense of vulnerability overwhelmed him.

Odin's boots scraped against the debris as he was pushed back. Thor felt his father intensify the assault as he stepped forward, regaining the distance he lost. Thaëir began to descend the stairs, with the same difficulty Odin appeared to have… each locked against the battle of their auras. Each step Thaëir took in Loki's body sent cracks around his feet, as if an immeasurable weight was placed on him. The power had increased to the point where Thor could visibly see a golden haze appearing like speckled dust against sunlight, surrounding his father. It surged towards Loki's body but as Thor looked on with horrified wonder he saw the golden haze drift around his brother's form in a near perfect circle.

Thaëir was deflecting it away from him as he continued to push forward, his gaze locked onto Odin with sheer resolve. More cracks broke the floor and cascaded up the walls as everything shook dangerously.

Thor screamed out to his father, but Odin did not turn.

The noise as the two auras collided screamed through Thor's ears, deafening him. He once again stumbled sideways as the floor shifted violently. A strong wind had picked up from within the throne room, dispersing the debris and dust that had fallen making the entire situation hard to distinguish.

"_Thor!_" he heard his name distantly.

Thor turned around to see the sight of his friends, armor clad and weapons unsheathed, steadying themselves against the walls and doorframes around them. Each warrior looked on with confused horror, their minds unable to process what they were seeing.

Loki… holding up a fight with the Allfather, and making ground.

"_You always thought you were the greatest caster brother_!" Thaëir yelled over the noise erupting around them.

Odin remained silent but continued the pursuit in purging Thaëir from Loki's body. Thaëir struggled to make ground as the distance between him and Odin closed. Thor did not have to feel the power to know not even Mjölnir could conjure such immensity.

Thaëir stopped and began to raise both his arms from his side and bended them as they lifted.

Thor widened his eyes against the onslaught.

He screamed for his father and brother as he felt his friends pull him back, dragging him towards the door. It took all four to muster the strength to move the thunderer.

"Thor, we must go!" Fandral screamed as Thor continued to watch, unable to keep his eyes away.

_Loki._

_Father._

Thaëir's arms were almost parallel to the ground, dust and debris rising with the same tempo as his pace. As Thor was dragged out of the room and into the hallway he watched as time seemed to stop.

Thaëir brought his hands together with such speed, clapping them as a deafening explosion blew through the room.

Thor had barely been moved around the corner when a powerful force blew them all backwards. Thor felt himself be thrown into a wall, hearing it crack behind him before he slid down his vision spinning erratically.

As he recovered, he pushed himself up, glancing over his friends who stood with delayed reactions but overall remained unscathed. Thor turned to rush back to his father, ignoring the calls of Sif to remain out of danger.

_They too felt the auras_ Thor thought as he entered the destroyed room.

Thor's hands fell to his side in silence as he glanced at the destruction, narrowing his eyes as the dust settled. Upon hearing a small grunt and the sound of debris clattering against the ground he turned his gaze. Odin was pushing himself up with great difficultly.

"Father…" Thor said softly as he rushed to his side, helping him up.

Thor looked around for Loki, but found only empty space.

"He is gone, Thor." Odin whispered with exhaustion, Gungnir falling from his grip.

Thor looked at his father, not flinching as the sound of the clattering golden spear broke the silence between them. The other warriors had surrounded their King, holding him as he appeared to falter.

"You…" Thor began.

"Depleted him for now… he fled my son." Odin said as the others led their king to the healing rooms.

Thor stood in silence, unable to comprehend the situation.

_That had been his brother facing Odin… and without restraint they both had attacked each other with intent to kill._

Thor looked up as he felt a gentle hand shake him.

"Thor." Sif said, "I do not understand this either… but standing here does _nothing."_

Thor nodded slowly, and let Sif lead him out of the throne room.

* * *

Thor had given his father a day of rest, understanding full well what it may have cost him… but it did not deter his anger at the lack of information he was receiving.

Loki had disappeared and no one knew where. Even Thor knew he would be wasting his time with Heimdall as word would have been sent of his whereabouts by now. The questions had built over the few hours that Thor was left alone as Frigga stayed by her husband's side. Guards were placed on high alert throughout the palace as he remained within his quarters.

Thor scoffed at the thought.

Compared to what he saw, it would make no difference if they faced him.

Sighing he raised his hand silently opening his palm a few times. Mjölnir did not respond as it continued to rest in its place atop his table. Thor frowned and tried again with more energy. He quickly stood in frustration as it failed to move.

Thaëir, or whoever it was had done something to him.

Standing over Mjölnir he let his palm brush softly against the leather handle before he wrapped his fingers around it. Picking up his weapon he spun it around silently, familiarizing himself with the weight and lightness of it again.

If he could no longer easily call to his weapon, then he would have to carry it with him. Hooking his hammer to his belt, Thor made his way to his father's chambers with determination.

_He would get answers._

Reaching the door he burst through without civility, giving his mother a fright.

Odin stood, letting go of Frigga's hand, as though Thor had interrupted something personal.

"Boy, you barge in here without permission."

Thor clenched his fists at his father's sudden coldness.

"I have come here for answers."

Odin tiredly sighed.

"I am in no mood for this right now."

Thor could see the strain on his father's face.

"I don't care… "Thor immediately replied, "I demand you to tell me what you so failed to mention before."

Odin narrowed his eye.

"You demand?"

"Whatever has a hold of my brother you will tell me how to defeat it."

Frigga looked down and brushed her hand against Odin as he opened his mouth.

"_You must tell him Odin_." She whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, "_It is the only way._"

Odin sighed as Frigga excused herself, knowing it was best to leave.

As the door clicked silently shut, Thor turned to his father, waiting for him to speak. Odin closed his eye, lowering his brow as old memories surfaced.

"Who was that father? He called you his brother…" Thor said as calmly as possible.

Odin opened his eye and Thor clearly saw pain flash across his face.

"His name was Thaëir, Thor." Odin began slowly. "He was…" Odin looked towards an open window and paused for a moment.

"_My brother in arms."_ Odin looked back to his son, and smiled weakly, "my dearest friend."

"_But that was a long, long time ago my son._"

Thor frowned in confusion, but silently pleaded with his father to continue, he needed to know what he was up against. Odin regarded his eldest son, knowing full well that it was not enough to satisfy him. Taking in a deep breath he began to recall his memories.

"A new age was approaching, one that signified the end of another long cycle. A new era was to be born, and with that it brought concern, worry, and fear to the people. The realm was evolving, changing, it was only in these days did we truly connect with the nine realms and those who were at level with us. But even with all we knew… with all we had, there would always remain the danger and battle for power." Odin looked at his son.

"It was here that we knew what difficult position we had placed ourselves in. In opening Asgard to the Nine we opened ourselves to attack. Thaëir, the greatest sorcerer I knew…_my friend…_ noticed the warning signs of an oncoming war. I was a young king you see… I had been caught in the decision between the need to act, and the knowledge that in doing so would endanger this realm."

Odin walked towards his son slowly, taking deliberate steps as Thor remained silent.

"Have you any knowledge of what happens when the moons cross the sun?"

Thor shook his head.

_The eclipse_, he thought.

"When the moons block the sun in an alignment, two branches of _Yggdrasil_ connect." Odin gestured absentmindedly. "It is, for a sorcerer, like an open feast…A direct line into the roots of all things."

Odin tried to smile, but it faltered.

"We both thought that if we could channel this energy, this power, it might protect us. It was Thaëir who volunteered to see if it might be done."

Odin's features faded.

"In the end it changed him, ruined him. He could not control it, and it destroyed him. He turned not only onto the other realms, but to Asgard itself. Instead of protecting life, he sought to consume it. I pleaded and begged my friend to _end it_, but my words no longer reached him… and so I had to end him."

Odin put his hand atop Thor's shoulder.

Thor remained speechless.

"I wanted there to be another way, but there wasn't one, my son…. _not for him."_

Thor breathed in deeply.

"But he has returned."

"I was young, inexperienced, and brash even… and now my mistakes have carried into another new era. Thaëir it seems endured. I had tried to expel him from your brother but my method proved unsuccessful."

Thor's heart raced with worry.

"Then how do we save Loki." Thor asked gravely.

Odin remained silent, and Thor questioned him silently.

"Father?" he asked after he could not bear it any longer.

"Thaëir consumes, Thor. You felt it yourself when you encountered him." Odin said.

It dawned on Thor what his father was about to say, but he could not bring himself to accept it. Odin, who saw the distress on his son's face, could only give a gentle squeeze of his hand against his shoulder.

**I am never good with writing long dialogues but I felt this chapter needed it.**

**an alert lets you hire a cleanup crew for the throne room. A review lets you hit Odin, honestly secrets do no good for Loki**

**-Brought to you By the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	8. Burn

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**Ah, it feels good to finally be able to relax, and so with this R&R I was able to bring forth another chapter. **

**Enjoy. I want to thank my beta Because I Can and Will, just because.**

Thor stood solemnly next to his father, his gaze kept on the floor as the palace guards carried the bodies of several council members away. Guilt tore at his heart, knowing that if he had not excused himself earlier, things may have turned out differently. He had known these councilors all his life; they had always been there, behind Odin.

Behind his father.

It was seldom a thing to see old age in an Asgardian. Nearly all would meet their ends in war and battle, dying with honor as it was put. A small pain passed through Thor, it felt as though a generation had just been lost. While there were other Asgardians who were older than he, they showed not the same age at his father. The council members had been as old as Odin himself, serving him with unending loyalty throughout the thousands of years of his father's reign.

And Thaëir had taken them away.

Thor looked up as Odin shifted, halting a few guards. He watched as he pulled back the plain gold cloth that covered the body before him. Odin remained silent, waving his hand slowly over the face of the old Asgardian.

"Styr…" Odin said, and Thor couldn't help but notice the deep sadness in his father's voice.

He had heard it once before… when Loki fell all those years ago.

_Loki_…

"May you find your place in Valhalla, my old friend." Odin whispered, pulling the cloth back over Styr's face.

The king stood back, standing once again next to Thor as he let the guards take his friend away.

"I'm sorry father." Thor said as Odin moved inside the council chambers.

Thor stood by the doorway, watching Odin glance over the pieces of parchment on the table, reading the many notes each member had taken.

"Thaëir will need to consume more if he is to recover." Odin said as though it were a thought, spoken without knowledge.

Thor left his place by the doorway and headed to his father.

"If he is weak then now is the time we can remove him from Loki." Thor said desperately, ignoring Odin's words from before.

"We have spoken about this." Odin said in a low tone.

"Father, Loki is strong. I _know_ he would have found a way to somehow…"

"There is no other way!" Odin shouted, throwing the pieces of parchment he held to the floor.

Thor stepped back, shrinking away from his father's rage.

"There will be no more talk on this matter." Odin said as he turned away from Thor, facing outside one of the windows that decorated the room.

_There is no other way. _

_No_, Thor thought,_ I will not accept that. _

_Loki is alive_, Thor whispered over and over in his head. He would not accept Odin's plan.

He would not kill Loki.

"Loki is alive in there father, I know it." Thor pressed as he heard his father's plan.

Thor had watched as Odin shook his head.

"Must I repeat myself? Thaëir consumes the auras of those he encounters, Loki was no exception."

"You don't know him!" Thor shouted. "You've never taken the time! Loki is the strongest person I know and he would not submit to something like this. He would have fought… and may be fighting still."

"Thaëir will use Loki's body as a vessel to tap into the branches and once more use it to consume. If he succeeds he will devour all life."

Thor had looked down.

"It is our duty to stop this… and in doing so sacrifices must be made." Odin had said softly.

"You are making me choose the unthinkable, I will not do this."

"And what if your brother fights still, Thor? Will you let him suffer this way?" Odin said.

Thor looked up, shocked at his father's words. An ache suddenly formed in his heart. The thought of Loki in pain, trapped inside tormented him.

"We can bring peace… to all."

"You would kill your own son?" Thor looked at his father. "You would kill Loki for peace?"

Odin remained silent.

"If it had been me that Thaëir had possessed, would you have considered my end?"

Thor bit the end of his lip, looking sideways in a knowing answer as Odin continued to remain silent.

Looking at his father in disgust he shook his head and turned abruptly, leaving Odin in the council chambers. Thor continued to walk at a brisk pace until he found his way into the gardens. Running his fingers through his hair with worried anger he screamed in frustration.

With quickness he unhooked Mjölnir from his belt and thrust it towards the sky. Bolts of lightning broke from the clouds and encased him as he vented his anger.

_Odin would sacrifice Loki for the nine realms, but Thor knew deep down he would sacrifice the nine realms for his brother._

"Thor!" He heard a yell as he stopped the onslaught of electricity.

Panting in rage he looked towards the voice and saw his mother standing a distance away… a sadness drawn on her features.

Thor continued to pant as his rage melted. His shoulders sagged and his emotions turned to hopelessness as Frigga hurried over to comfort her son. Thor took in deep breaths and closed his eyes as he let his mother hold him.

"All will be right Thor." She whispered supportively.

"Father intends to end Thaëir, regardless of Loki." He stated gravely.

Frigga cupped her hands on Thor's cheeks and pushed him back, ensuring he looked at her.

"Your father is in pain my son. Thaëir was like family to him, and as such he cannot think straight. You must understand how he thinks. At that time, there had been no other way to stop him, and your father could only do what had to be done… it almost destroyed him. "

"I know." He said submissively.

"Odin has made many sacrifices in the past, but they are not yours to repeat." Frigga said, moving herself as Thor looked away until she caught his gaze again.

"There is always another way for all things, and we will find it."

"Do you think Loki lives?" He whispered.

Frigga let her hands fall from his cheeks and onto his shoulders.

"When have you ever seen Loki to give up?" She smiled reassuringly.

Thor could think of one instance, but he looked back at his mother… determination setting in his eyes.

_He would save his brother_.

* * *

The small rustic tavern was bustling with loud conversation and the occasional bout of laughter. Warriors and guards from all corners of the small village joined closely together, enjoying their respite from their duties. The window sills and tables were abundant with melted candles, their glow shrouding the entire tavern with a warm and comforting light against the dimming moonlight of the sky. Everyone had kept to their own business, paying no heed to the figure entering the small space available.

It wasn't until one of the many warriors turned around, placing his cup down, did his conversation stop. As if the effect fell like dominoes, each member of the tavern turned and fell silent. They watched as their prince took deliberate slow steps, moving his gaze to each person in the tavern.

A few individuals leaned back with apprehension, confused at what they saw. _Never_ had a member of the royal family, let alone Prince Loki ventured into the far east of Asgard. While they all knew what he looked like, brows furrowed as they gazed at his dark and golden eyes.

Thaëir continued to stalk past the individuals, delving deeper into the room as he looked at each warrior. He stopped and raised his head, sniffing the air slightly. Turning his head in the direction he deemed appropriate he steered his movements towards the table in the corner, where the light was least.

He twitched his vessel's fingers, flexing them as the scent grew sharper.

His encounter with Odin had left him depleted and _hungry_. While his vessel had been equipped with an extensive source of power Thaëir hissed that it had obvious limits. The body's expenditure depleted him quickly, and that had left Odin to overpower him for a short moment.

Thaëir had no choice but to vanish back near his 'once' prison. He had counted himself lucky as he peered around where he landed, seeing the lights of a small village a few miles near ArënWood. He had closed his eyes, breathing in against the wind of the glorious scent of another aura, not too far away.

One that smelt delicious.

Nothing compared to the scent of his vessel, however, it was what drew him out of his long slumber… it kept him on an almost unending euphoric feeling.

Thaëir ignored the presence of the other Asgardians as he drew closer to the table, his body moving like a snake towards his goal.

The other warriors parted as their prince continued forward. They looked at each other as an echo blew past them, whispering like the wind against their ears. They watched as Loki stopped in front of an experience warrior.

The warrior looked up from where he was seated, and placed his cup down. He frowned in confusion when he saw the second prince tower over him.

Thaëir closed his eyes and breathed in deeply raising his head slightly as the warrior stood.

Thaëir hummed as he moved closer, taking another breath. The warrior tilted his head as his prince placed his hand on his shoulder, curling his fingers over his shoulder plate.

"M-my prince?" The warrior asked, looking at the others as they stared back in confused silence.

Thaëir opened his eyes and ignored the horrified look the warrior gave him. He couldn't care less about his eyes. He licked his lips as he moved the hand on the warriors shoulder around to the back of his neck.

"_Your aura smells of cinnamon and grass_." Thaëir whispered as he brought his vessel's free hand to the warrior's heart, placing it gently atop his breast.

In a flash he turned his hand against the chest of the warrior and pushed it in deeply against the leather of his clothing. Those who watched stood back in horror as their comrade went rigid, his eyes rolling back as blood escaped his mouth and nose. A few of the men unsheathed their weapons and trained them on Loki as he turned, releasing the warrior as the body crumpled to the ground. In a savoring moment Thaëir wiped the corners of his mouth with two of his fingers, sinking his bottom lip behind his teeth as if he had just finished eating.

"Murdering traitor!" A warrior screamed.

He turned slightly.

Thaëir twisted Loki's features into a smile as a few warriors rushed at him. He vanished from their sight in a cloud of dark smoke, and appeared behind one. Grabbing the warrior from behind and holding him at the neck, he brought his hand down around to the heart and twisted deep into his chest.

The warrior fell.

A few of the maidens within the tavern screamed as they watched each warrior fall without a sound. They turned, trying to escape, but the large wooden doors and window shutters slammed shut. As the guards and warriors attempted to take down the traitor, a few had knocked over many of the candles in the scuffle. The ale that had spilt onto the floor from the many toasts and cheers ignited the ground. The flames leapt onto the wooden tables and chairs, trailing towards all things able to be eaten by the flame. Thaëir continued to devour all those around him while those left scrambled to free themselves, their attempts to break the hold on the doors and windows remaining unsuccessful. Smoke from the flames clouded the room as people coughed and screamed.

Thaëir dropped another body, tilting back as he opened his mouth, sighing in content. Another warrior swung his sword in his direction, screaming with panic as he used all his strength to bring down the traitor. Thaëir merely raised his hand, grabbing the sword and halting the man's attempts with ease. A simple protective barrier stopped the metal from slicing his vessels hand apart. With precision he pulled the sword towards himself… the momentum forced the warrior to stumble forward.

Thaëir consumed him.

He looked at those who were trying to escape. Stepping over the pile of bodies without urgency he advanced as the flames intensified… their reach ending towards the store room and under its doors. The fire crept in and moments later an explosion ripped through the tavern, filling the space with heat and fire.

The doors and windows shattered as flames danced outside, reaching to the sky.

A few of the villagers had rushed to the scene, terror drawn on their faces as the night was ablaze with death. Guards on their stations stood a distance away unable to do anything but look on. The villagers present widened their eyes as the flames exploded further onto the streets. Embers flew against the breeze and ignited on the rooftops. Villagers scrambled to quell the growing flames rushing in all directions.

Guards dropped their weapons and rushed to throw pails of water from the center well on the spreading heat, but there were too few hands sustain control. The flames intensified as the wind blew fire embers on the stone roads. Smoke enshrouded the streets as screams accompanied the chaos.

Thaëir exited what had been the tavern's entrance, trailing fire behind him as he remained unaffected by the inferno. The blaze curled around him as he walked, spreading the heat of death all around. He turned his head in all directions, baring his teeth in delight at the anarchy.

Walking deeper into the village he licked his lips.

**An alert will make it rain for that poor village, a review will let you slap some sense into Odin, *it was a long time ago dude, learn to move on!***

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**

**-Interlude Broadcast-**

**I am seeing Thor 2 in 11 days.**

***whale noises* **

**-End of interlude Broadcast-**


	9. Restriction

**Welcome back avid readers.**

**Writer's block hit me like a two tonne block of concrete, hence the delay... even then I'm still not happy with it. That, and I was able to see Thor: The Dark World yesterday so writing was definitely off the tables for that day. To all my US readers... its amazing!Have no fear avid readers, This story will continue regardless of the influx of new fics regarding the movie. The plot i've planned will be the same as I thought it out weeks ago.  
**

**Enjoy**

Loki was falling.

He had hung on for as long as he could, clinging to awareness fiercely as he screamed silently for days, colliding his will against Thaëir's so strongly that it had made his own body bleed.

Loki had left Thor at the doors of the council meeting, needing a moment by himself… away from his brother's persistent need to be around him. It was only then, it was in that moment, within the silence of his solitude, and deep down in the great library did he first feel it. He had been sitting within the darkest corner, flipping absentmindedly over a few meaningless pages that something had tugged at his heart. Loki had instinctively clutched the fabric near his chest as the pang of pain thrummed through him again. He stood, knocking over the chair and a few books onto the stone floor, clutching his heart as it continued.

What was happening? Loki had thought frantically.

Another pang, more prominent than those before ripped through him and Loki had given a surprised grunt as it forced him to his knees. Loki had fallen to the floor, landing ungracefully on his side as he felt like he was being choked once more.

He remembered it felt the same as before.

Loki screamed, as Thaëir took over, forcing his will through as he choked on his own blood.

He screamed for Thor, until… as Thaëir eventually secured his hold… those screams fell silent.

And Loki sank into the darkness.

_"There now little one."_

Loki felt himself be pushed further down into the darkness, as though he were sinking into an endless ocean… an ocean of silence and eternal darkness. Thick putrid coils had wrapped around him, holding him as it tore off parts of his own aura, little by little, piece by piece. Loki had long since grown numb to the white hot pain, which ripped through him each time Thaëir took a bite.

He could hear Thaëir's voice hum in appreciation.

"_Unique you are little one."_

Loki heard through muffled darkness, sounding as though he were underwater.

"_You taste of apples, but smell like freshly fallen snow… truly unique"_ Thaëir whispered.

Loki tried to speak, but the coils wrapped tighter around him, silencing him.

And so he continued to sink further, deeper, until even Thaëir's voice no longer reached him.

* * *

"Here, Thor." Frigga said quickly as she pushed more books to her son. Thor looked up from the page he was skimming, briefly smiling before taking one of the books.

They had been at this for hours, scouring over every book in the great library for something…_anything_ that may tell them how to extract Thaëir from Loki's body. As the hours had passed, books had begun to pile on the large table they worked at, eventually spilling over onto the floor, towering on each other in an array of covers. A few shelves had been cleared out completely by Frigga as she moved faster than her son, scanning her eyes of the contents without stopping.

Thor had pushed another book aside and reached for another.

"That book contains nothing but combat maneuvering; it is of no help to us my son." Frigga said without looking up. Thor hummed and placed it in his 'read' pile, before picking up another book.

He looked at it absentmindedly, taking in its unique covering. It was larger and thicker than all the other books he had currently encountered and its pages were colored white in such a way that Thor knew it was a fairly recent addition. Flipping it over to the title he rubbed his fingers over the gold indentation.

_Brávellir_

Thor opened the cover and widened his eyes.

It was Loki's writing… he could recognize his brother's unique script anywhere. Running through the pages with haste he skimmed the contents. While it contained only a mere recounting of a particular battle they had once fought, it was impeccably detailed. As he continued to read, the details jogged his memory of the smallest things that Thor had long since forgotten.

_How could Loki have remembered all this? Even as to describe the movement of the wind…_ Thor thought with saddened wonder.

Thor tore his gaze from the book as he felt his mother's hand rub his shoulder.

"Ah," she hummed knowingly, taking the book from his hands and looked at it, gliding her hands as Thor did over the title. "_Brávellir…_a fine piece from your brother." She smiled, even if it did not grace all her features.

"Loki wrote this?" Thor whispered.

Frigga turned her head to the hundreds of shelves that grew as tall as the ancient ceiling itself.

"He's written hundreds, my son. You just have to know where to look." She smiled back at him.

"How do you know?" Thor turned to follow her gaze.

"Because I've read every single one of them." She said softly as she placed her son's book on the table. Thor turned when his mother did not re-enter his vision, instead he found her leaning over the table, eyes closed.

"Mother…" Thor quickly walked to where she stood, and placed a supportive hand on her back. "We will find a way." He repeated her words with hope.

"It's not that, Thor." She said with a shaken voice. "It's just… I cannot bear the thought of Loki suffering." Frigga's voice rose as she covered her face with her hands.

"_He's suffered enough_…"

Thor looked down and closed his eyes for a second… the sudden flash of Loki covered in blood stained his memory. Without finding a proper reply, Thor was left to stand, as he comforted his mother. After a few moments, Frigga composed herself and stood tall, her face determined once more.

"There is only two days left until full alignment. The first moon has already fallen into place" She said despondently, looking at her son.

Thor crossed his arms in thought.

"We have searched for hour's mother; father was thorough when he destroyed all remnants of Thaëir."

Frigga's face fell momentarily as her body sagged.

"Then all of our hopes are extinguished." She looked down.

"_Save one_."

Frigga and Thor snapped their heads to the voice that echoed through the quite space of the great library. They watched as Odin made his way slowly through the shelves, Gungnir tapping against the ancient stone flooring with every stride.

Frigga stepped forward, slipping her hand into her husband's for comfort.

Odin's eye gazed towards the hundreds of books strewn across the floor, some piled while others were cast away in a mad dash. Stepping closer to the table he sighed, defeated, and reached into his robes… pulling out a small bound package. Thor looked at it questioningly as Odin unwrapped the leather fabric with care.

"What is this?" Thor said firmly as he picked up the small book, its frame barely the size of his hand.

"Thaëir was a gifted sorcerer, much like your brother." Odin said, looking at the text with a voice that dripped with memories past. "He too wrote many tomes."

Thor widened his eyes as Frigga gently pulled the book from Odin's grasp and began to skim over each page. Thor turned to his father, placing his hand on his hammer for comfort.

"Before his corruption he sought to protect life…from all things. The enchantments and spells he created are still used even today. " Odin said softly.

Frigga gasped softly as she landed on a particular page, and looked at Thor with renewed hope. Thor's understanding grew as he looked to his father.

"You kept one of his tomes, you didn't destroy it all."

Odin tilted his head, confirming Thor's words.

"You yourself forced me to believe that killing Loki was the only option, why have you kept this from us."

"Best let your brother burn then to allow Thaëir upon the worlds."Odin stated.

Thor scrunched his face into a deepening rage as he stepped forward about to speak until his father raised a placating hand.

"But…" Odin began. "My mistakes are my burden."

Thor looked at his father and opened his mouth in shock as Frigga grasped his arm for support.

"You will help us?" Thor asked cautiously.

A long moment passed as Odin gazed at the ancient tome.

Thaëir had always shown enthusiasm, always wanted to share his new discoveries… amidst a world that had long since regarded his practice as cowardice.

"…Yes." The Allfather said softly.

Frigga softened her features as she embraced Odin.

_"I knew you would never abandon our son."_ She whispered into her husband's ear, relieved at his change of heart…his silent confirmation that there was _something_ still felt for his youngest son. Odin placed his free hand on her back, leaning ever so slightly into her embrace.

_"I _will _end his suffering if we fail."_ He whispered to her with resolution.

Frigga embraced him harder, understanding his words as Thor could not hear his parents mutter between themselves. Instead, he gazed at the page his mother had looked at. Frowning at the inscriptions, he noticed a striking similarity to an event he had recently witnessed.

"Father…" Thor lowered the book as his mother parted from Odin's side. "You attempted this ritual in the throne room." Thor stated.

Odin stood taller than before, remaining silent.

Frigga moved herself to gaze at the inscriptions by her son's side, peering over his broad shoulders.

"If you followed this, why did it not succeed?" Thor motioned the book towards him.

"Thaëir was not restricted. I had almost succeeded until he realized I was using his knowledge against him." Odin stated.

Thor looked down at the inscriptions, his eyes following the faded ink as it etched its existence into the aged parchment. Replaying the events he read every step that he believed his father had followed until he looked at it with puzzlement. Turning the book around he pointed at a symbol placed within the corner of the page. Thor had recognized a few symbols but the language was too archaic for him to decipher.

"What is this?"

"The restriction." Odin stated, stepping forward to pull the book from his son's hands. Placing it back onto the table, he leant Gungnir against the wooden edge as he brushed his fingers over the ancient pages.

"To successfully control an aura we must first restrict the vessel in which it has attached itself to." Odin began as Thor stood by his father's side.

A sudden idea was beginning to form inside his head. Hope was arising through Thor as a new chance to save his brother was forming, with the aid of his father. Thor looked sideways, watching as Odin moved his hands over the symbols.

Odin _was_ trying to find another way.

To kill Loki would be the utmost last resort… he knew that now.

"Then we must lure him into this trap." Thor said.

"Once placed, I will pull Thaëir from your brother, and end him… permanently."

"And what of Loki?" Frigga interrupted, "What will be of _our son_."

Odin remained silent and sighed turning to Frigga.

"Not even I have the answers you seek."

Thor captured his mother's attention, holding her hands and squeezing them with reassurance.

"The one thing I know about my brother, is that he is stronger than he looks, and besides…you taught Loki well." He smiled.

Frigga returned the squeeze, smiling as she held back all the memories.

"Of course I did, I am his mother." She looked back at her son.

Odin turned to leave, letting his queen and son to their conversation as he slipped silently away.

Swinging Gungnir forward with each step, Odin began to plan.

**An alert lets you enter the great library. a review lets you read one of Loki's books**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbilia-**


	10. Run

**Welcome back avid readers a new chapter to you!**

**I did have a little free time and created an artwork based on Thaeir. It can be found on my deviantART [link in profile]. other than that.. enjoy the long chapter. I am going away for a few days so there may be some little mistakes, but they will be fixed when I return.**

**Who enjoyed the Thor movie?**

**I sure did.**

Thor stood by the window in the feasting hall as he watched the sun rise, his arms crossed casually while his posture remained alarmed. Underneath his arms, he gently used his nails to scratch his hands in worried contemplation.

Tomorrow the moons would cover Asgard's sun in full alignment.

Even now, as he tilted his head upwards, looking at the newly formed day the sun could not fully bestow Asgard with all its shine. The smallest of their moons has long since met the sun's circle halfway, dimming the land. Soon the larger of the two would rotate before the smallest, its cycle faster than the other and then…

_Then Asgard will be dark for mere moments_ Thor thought.

Thor lowered his brow over the current position of the alignment. While he worried with dread for his brother there were more pressing matters to be concerned over.

The absence of his father for one.

Pushing himself off the window sill with his back Thor strode down the hall and headed towards one of the main exits from the palace… his mind deep with worry.

When Thor had finished talking with his mother he had seen his father leave. During their quick respite from worry in the hall Thor had looked around, trying to find his father in the hushed conversations of the hall's occupants.

But as the night drew on, and Thor waited, his father had made no appearance.

Thor continued his path outside the palace as he lay lost within his thoughts, blinking as the transition from a darkened hallway to the outside momentarily blinded him.

_Father would not leave us, there is a reason to everything he does…_Thor reassured himself. He knew Odin would not abandon hope, not when he had so readily offered to aid the return of Loki. The prince continued to walk, finding himself on the lower streets of Asgard, shrouded by the shade of the golden towers that reached into the sky. Mist lingered on these streets, unaffected by the rising sun. Thor looked around noticing no one had truly risen to the new day.

Passing under an ancient overhead Thor strained his ears, hearing nothing but the sound of his boots against the cobble streets and the occasional skip of a loosened stone, kicked about by his foot. Placing his hand atop Mjölnir, Thor stopped in his tracks.

_Something was wrong_.

Thor shot his head up as he distantly heard a noise.

He stopped; mist enshrouding around him, clinging to the darkness from the shadows of the towers and bridges above him. Thor looked around, heart beating as he took a few cautionary steps forward… holding Mjölnir upwards. He walked through a few streets, turning at corners his instinct told him to.

He knew this feeling.

"Thor?"

Thor spun around, seeing Fandral and Sif jog over to his position. Straightening his posture he hooked Mjölnir back unto his belt.

"My friends… what brings you here?" He asked.

Fandral gave him a comical look.

"It is strange to see you in these streets too, my prince." Fandral said.

"I needed to think." Thor stated, unable to think of anything else to say as Sif nodded knowingly. "Why are you here?"

"We've received orders to ensure complete lock down of the city. Volstagg and Hogun are alerting the surrounding villages"

Thor frowned, he had not received any word of this.

"What?" He asked, raising his hand unsure. "What has occurred?"

Fandral and Sif exchanged looks.

"A guard from an eastern village rode in before sunrise." Fandral looked away as if deciding his next words. "He spoke of an attack… claiming Loki was the culprit." Fandral trailed off.

Thor widened his eyes, ready to argue until Sif brought her hand upon his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"We all know it was not truly Loki who caused the destruction." She stated.

"Destruction…" Thor began.

"Not all could escape, Thor." Sif stated with a hushed voice.

Thor looked away. The people of Asgard would not understand that it was _not_ his brother who reigned death upon them… they would not understand... not without his father to quell their anger. Thor sighed in stress pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, until a sudden thought passed him.

_Thaëir would have taken the lives of those villagers to heal himself, _he thought as his heart began to pace faster. Slowly, he removed his hand away from his face. Thor was unsure as to what emotion he had cast until the reaction of Sif and Fandral brought his mind back.

"Thor? What's wrong?"

Thor slowly turned his head, gazing off as his friends continued to look at him with worry.

"Thor?" Sif repeated.

_Mist_, Thor's thoughts trailed off as he turned around looking beyond into the deserted road they stood in. An odd feeling of dread began to seep into his heart and Thor knew…_ had_ felt this experience before. Sif and Fandral had both followed Thor's gaze.

"I know this feeling." Sif muttered as she turned to meet Thor's gaze.

Thor began to turn to her until she screamed his name so fiercely Thor instinctively ducked and twisted his body around, missing the swipe by mere inches as he fell onto his back with a grunt. Thor had seen the color green flash before his eyes as he fell into the remnants of thick black smoke, his force blowing it around him. Thor remained frozen, unable to comprehend the appearance of his brother.

Sif swung her sword with a mighty yell.

Thor watched as Thaëir cocked his brother's head in her direction, raising his arm… palm pointed flat towards her. Blackness exploded from his hand as Sif crashed into a building and through its walls. He looked back at Thor, determination set coldly in his golden eyes. Thaëir snarled from looking at Thor as the swift sound of Fandral's blade broke the frozen stare between his brother. Events turned to slow motion as Thor stood up, watching as Thaëir paralleled the position of Fandral's blade, grabbing the steel and pulling his friend toward him. It was then that Thor knew Thaëir's intention long before he could complete his action. Thor's mind went blank as he lifted Mjölnir quicker than Thaëir could place his hand of Fandral's heart and twist.

Sif stumbled out of the destroyed building, pieces of stone falling off her as a single bolt of lightning fell from the sky, striking Loki's body in an explosion of black and emerald fire.

"Sif!" Thor yelled as he rushed forward, pulling Fandral to his feet and along with him as he ran. Only when he knew his friend had recovered from his daze and matched his speed did he let go. Sprinting towards Sif, Thor grabbed her arm and pulled her to his speed.

Thor could not face Thaëir, not without Odin… but his father was _gone_.

And Thaëir was too powerful.

Frantic thoughts passed through the prince as he sprinted without falter in the opposite direction, Sif and Fandral keeping by his side… their yells being drowned out into silence.

_Thaëir means to consume_… Thor thought as he dared to look behind him.

He widened his eyes as he caught sight of Thaëir running behind them a distance away… but he was catching up.

Thor picked up his speed as Sif breathed out in horror upon looking behind herself.

"He is gaining ground, Thor!" She yelled.

"Do not let him touch you!" Thor yelled back, remembering how Thaëir had frozen him in place with a simple touch.

"Naturally!" Fandral yelled.

They ran, with all the stamina they could muster. The road began to bend and blur in an infinite row of houses and towers. Together they neared a T-junction among the maze of Asgard's streets.

"Thor!" Sif screamed as she looked back, seeing Loki no more than an arm's length away. His cold gaze of black and gold set on them all as he closed the distance. Sif widened her eyes as he reached his arm out, almost smiling in a snarled triumph.

"THOR!" she yelled as the end of the road was upon them.

"LEFT!" Thor screamed.

Together they all turned right, their minds in sync as centuries of experience allowed them to know their intentions without even having to voice them. Thaëir screamed in frustration as he veered left, skidding to a halt, causing dust to cloud around him as he watched his prey escape.

Turning around he looked onwards beyond the three as he concentrated. Disappearing within his dark smoke, Thaëir appeared in front of his prey, well before they could change their current course. Baring his teeth in savagery he flexed his fingers.

Thor jumped, twisting his body around as he swung Mjölnir unto Thaëir's path. In a mere second more lightning struck from the ground as Thaëir crashed sideways into stone while unable to dodge the blow. Thor twisted back around, his feet landing on the stone as momentum caused him to skid. Thor reached out, habitually summoning Mjölnir… but immediately chided himself for his stupidity.

Mjölnir no longer answered his call.

Sif and Fandral stopped beside him, panting as they looked onwards.

"No, Thor…" Sif warned, knowing what he was about to do.

"You must go!" Thor said starting back towards his brother, aiming for his hammer.

"NO!" Sif cried as Fandral tried to pull her away.

The distance between his hammer was closing fast as he sprinted towards it. It had landed down the road, and Thor knew he would have to pass the building where Thaëir had crashed into to reach it. As he ran past the destroyed building he turned his head, seeing a puff of black smoke almost on par with him. He jumped as Thaëir appeared on his left… skidding underneath Thor with speed… his clawed hand swiping, intending to get his leg but instead it grasped nothing.

Thor turned his head to the right in mid jump and watched as Thaëir passed underneath him before disappearing again within the smoke… failing in his attempt to capture him.

It was nigh impossible to teleport while in motion, even Thor knew that. He counted himself lucky that not even a being as old as his father could master such a task. Thor knew that as long as they stayed in motion, Thaëir would not be able to reach them via _that_ method.

Thor's attention had been distracted for a short moment, and that was all it took. A miscalculation of distance caused his foot to roll on impact against the road's uneven setting. Thor crashed, tumbling on his sides until he came to a halt on his stomach.

Pushing himself half up with his hands he looked in front of him, seeing Mjölnir only inches away. Black smoke chocked him and he rolled immediately closer to Mjölnir as another clawed hand crashed into the space he had just occupied.

Thor felt the leather bindings of his handle and lifted himself up with his hammer before running again. He stole another glance behind him, watching as Thaëir pulled his hand from the crater he made… small pieces rock fell back to the ground. Thaëir turned his eyes to Thor before disappearing into black smoke once more. Thor looked forward, his senses going into overdrive as he analyzed everything around him… trying to sense where his brother would show up next.

But as he continued to look around he became all too aware that he was alone on this road.

_My friends_, he thought as his heart dropped while he ran.

Thor skidded to a stop as he slipped into an alleyway as he tried to calm down and think of a plan. He could not simply run away, not for long.

"_Come out come out Odinson!"_

Thor's breath hitched, gripping Mjölnir tighter. Thaëir was close… he could feel it, that sense of dread that seemed to always seep in his heart.

"_No?"_ Thaëir taunted loudly, "_I doubt your warriors appreciate waiting_…"

Thor snapped his head up. Leaving the concealment of the alley Thor stumbled onto the road, his heart dropping immediately. Thaëir stood in between Sif and Fandral, his arm's casually draped over their necks.

Thaëir's eyes brightened.

"Good child." He said softly, pulling the warriors closer. "Drop it." He instructed.

Thor looked into his friend's eyes, seeing their pleas but ignored them as he let Mjölnir drop from his grasp.

Thaëir kept silent for a moment, eying him down until he hummed in content, sliding his hands off the two.

"Release them." Thor said.

Thaëir moved around his friends, circling them slowly as he traced around their necks with his finger, closing his eyes as he breathed in their auras. Thor was about to take a step forward until Thaëir snapped behind Sif, holding her as he once did to Thor in the throne room.

Thor stopped.

"Even if I do little one, they will still be claimed. Tomorrow life shall return to whence it came_." _Thaëir looked to the sky, speaking as though it was something to be revered.

_It changed him… ruined him, Thor remembered Odin's words._

Thaëir's gaze turned cold as he switched his grasp to Fandral.

"Where is my dear old brother _child_?"

"I do not know." Thor replied quickly.

Thaëir narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Fandral, his hand hovering over his heart.

"He disappeared from my senses a short while ago, now you _will _tell me…Where is Odin!" Thaëir raised his voice as he pressed his hand against Fandral's heart, twisting with excruciating slowness. Fandral's frame stiffened as short sounds of pain escaped him.

"Stop!" Thor raised his arms pleadingly. All he could see was the monster inside his brother.

"_Where is the Allfather_!" Thaëir continued to yell, twisting further.

"I do not know." Thor screamed back.

"Tell me!"

"Stop this!" Thor screamed, trying to reach through as the hand continued to twist.

Frustrated, Thaëir pushed the two warriors away as Fandral gasped and clutched his chest coughing harshly. In a puff of smoke, Thaëir appeared in front of Thor, landing on him with his knees as he brought their bodies crashing to the ground. Thor rolled his head to his friends, seeing their worried faces until the black smoke covered them completely.

Thor knew he was traveling between spaces, even as the ground caught up to him and jarred his back… he knew he was no longer in the city. Thaëir remained on top of him, his knees pinning his arms down while his hands pressed firmly on his chest. Thor tried to shift but his body did not respond. Cold water from the ground seeped into his clothes, drenching him in an uncomfortable feeling as the musky smell of mud and foul odors caused him to cough.

Thor could only glimpse the sliver of light above them until Thaëir slapped his face for attention.

_He is still weak_, Thor thought, _healed, yes… but still weak._

"Now we are alone, so tell me… where has my dear old brother disappeared to?' Thaëir asked sweetly.

Thor looked at his brother bleakly. The blackened veins around his eyes had become more prominent… with signs of more surfacing faintly at the base of his neck and in his hands.

"Gone." Thor said.

His voice seemed to echo, trailing up against the towering walls of rock that now surrounded him. Thaëir snarled, until he calmed himself, taking a moment to think over something.

"It warms my cold blood… _your father_, plotting against me. He's learned a few tricks then." Thaëir huffed to himself as he shook his head.

"Betrayed once again by my dear old _friend_. Well then…" Thaëir trailed off and looked at Thor. "Perhaps we can deter him if I give him his son's head."

Thor widened his eyes as Thaëir placed his hands on him and twisted. Thor grunted as the strain became unbearable. Pain shot through his neck as Thaëir continued to twist, pushing his head further into the ground.

"Brother…" Thor strained out as his vision danced with spots of black and white.

Thaëir shifted, and the pressure eased off his neck.

Thor turned his head back to see blood dripping from his brother's nose as hands trembled before his face.

Thor's breath hitched as he watched a familiar expression cross his brother's features. It was the smallest of twitches; brows came together in anxious worry until the veins seemed to disappear around his eyes. While the blackened gold remained, Thor knew he was looking at his brother, not Thaëir.

_Loki_.

**An alert will let you question Odin's methods. A review will let you watch this chapter in 3D!***

***[3D glasses sold separately]**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


	11. Clarity

**Welcome back avid readers!**

**Thank you all for reading this honestly. And thank you to my beta. **

**Short chapter. **

"_Loki?_" Thor whispered in hope, still unable to move as his brother knelt on top of him.

Loki continued to tremble, gazing at a point on the ground near Thor's face. Thor clenched his hands and tried to push himself up, only managing to lift himself a few inches before the force pushed him back down with a grunt. Moments of silence passed as Loki remained frozen, while blood flowed from his nose past his lips and chin before splashing onto Thor's armor. Thor kept his gaze on his brother, refusing to wince as the sound of droplets tinkered onto his plated circles.

"Brother." Thor's voice wavered as Loki remained frozen, not responding to his calls.

He watched as Loki's fingers twitched… his breath hitched as he understood.

"Fight him brother." Thor whispered until he found his strength, "Fight him!"

Loki was in there, Thor could see it on his face.

Thor lowered his brow in worry as the veins around his brother's eyes began to reappear, trailing like lightning around his brows and towards his cheeks. He turned his away, thinking madly. Thor made a noise of frustration as his mind sifted through possibilities… questions to what his father would do, what would _anyone _do. Thor turned his head and looked to the sliver of light far above him, his eyes lingering on the small piece of sky the chasm allowed. A thought passed through him.

No.

A memory.

It wasn't a memory he was fond of, and relieving it gave him no peace.

"Do you remember … on the Bifrost… That day you _fell_." Thor said as he looked away, seeing the flash of his brother disappearing within the darkness of space.

_Never again_, he swallowed.

"We were foolish then, both of us, but it didn't stop you from fighting." Thor looked to Loki as his finger's twitched.

"I hurt you for the longest of time, and you fought against me because of it. You _fought_ with every ounce of strength within you."

Thor leaned up as much as he could manage even as he remained pinned, his eyes focused solely on the lost ones before him.

"You're a warrior Loki, always have been. So you must _fight_ him… show him your true strength as I have seen." He said as he fell back into the hold, eyes searching for any sort of change.

The sound of droplets became a gentle rhythm, and Thor could not distinguish whether it was the flooded ground, or his brother's blood seeping into the clothes underneath his armor.

"_Thor."_

Thor snapped his gaze onto his brother as Loki curled his hands into fists. His brows lowered in determination as he grit his teeth together, his chest heaving in sharp bursts of pain. Loki slid off Thor, rolling onto the ground beside him as he brought his hands up to his head, twisting his fingers into his black hair like winding roads. Loki rolled once more, pulling desperately at his hair while he used his elbows to push himself onto his knees.

Loki screamed a strangled hoarse cry, as his body arched backwards, sending him crashing onto his back once more. Thor strained himself against Thaëir's hold, his heart filling with brief hope as he felt pressure on the hold weaken. As Thor looked over to his brother while he struggled against the hold, Loki had managed to bring himself to a standing position.

Loki screamed once more and the wall closest to him split apart, just as he did in the throne room. Cracks grew like roots to the source of light as power ripped stone apart. Dipping his head down, Loki stumbled sideways and crashed into the earthen walls of stone and mud. Black and gold eyes looked towards him, flashing with an emotion so intense, Thor yelled out to his brother. One of Thor's arms broke free, and he twisted his body to face his brother.

"Fight it brother!" Thor cried as Loki ran into the opposite side of the chasm, intentionally crashing his shoulders and back into the rock as he continued to hold his head.

Thor made a sound of frustration as his attempts to break loose remained unsuccessful… he could do nothing but watch his brother injure himself in the battle of wills.

_Thaëir is still weak, he will give in…he must._ Thor repeated to himself.

Loki quickly looked to Thor again and unfolded his palm in his direction before curling around something invisible and pulling it towards himself. Thor breathed out as the weight of the hold was released and he pushed himself up with haste.

Loki ran into the side of the chasm once more. Pieces of large rock split from the chasm's opening as it crashed down into the depths towards them. Thor looked up and dived out of the way as a section of the wall shattered where he had once been. Protecting his eyes with his arm until the rubble fell away; Thor could hear nothing but silence. Worriedly he lowered his arm as he held his breath.

His brother stood still, looking upwards as light filtered through the dust. As Thor stood, the sound of debris fell from his frame, echoing within the small space. Loki turned his head and Thor exhaled in silent relief. The dark veins were held at bay and blood no longer fell from his nose.

"Loki." Thor said as he moved forward, embracing his younger brother. Loki kept still, allowing the gesture. Wrapping one arm around him, while the other held the back of his head firmly, Thor pushed his brother against his own shoulder.

"I knew you were in there…" Thor whispered, squeezing harder not wanting to let go.

Thor felt a gentle pressure against his back.

"_I don't have long_…" Loki said softly.

Thor grabbed his brother's shoulders and pushed him slightly away so their eyes could meet. Thor shook his head.

"If you can control him long enough for the Allfather…" Thor trailed off.

"I only have mere minutes... we must use this time... for you to escape." Loki said as he swayed.

"No, Loki. I will not leave."

Loki closed his eyes, sagging against Thor's hold until he was forced to place his brother on the ground against the wall. Thor knelt beside Loki leaning over him, checking his face.

"Brother." He pressed, gently slapping his cheek.

After a long moment, he slowly opened his eyes. Thor kept his face stern, even as tired unnatural eyes looked upon him. His brother took a difficult and long inhale, as if he were too exhausted for such a menial task. His eyes turned to fear as his breath wavered. Thor watched as Loki grasped onto him with desperation.

"I can see what he will do Thor, He whispers to me always." Loki widened his eyes, "He's whispering now, tearing me apart from the inside."

Thor was unable to reply as Loki clenched onto his cape with more strength and drew him in.

"You have… limited…time." Loki said desperately as he crashed back against the wall.

Thor looked upwards.

_I fell…_

_…Shall I tell you how he fell … what sound was made as his bones broke._

Lowering his head Thor suddenly knew where they were. A sadness washed through him as Thor imagined the bleak conditions his brother had to have experienced when he fell into this place.

_He would have been unable to move,_ Thor thought, knowing that such a fall from the chasm's opening to the end, even for an Asgardian, would cause immense pain.

Clasping one hand onto his brother's shoulder he squeezed reassuringly before holding Loki's face within his palms. Loki's body convulsed, his eyes flickering against as he fought to concentrate. Even Thor could see the strain was taxing on his brother's body.

Loki smiled weakly, his body relaxing.

"I cannot hold him any longer, brother." He said, voice void of all hope.

Thor closed his eyes for a moment, accepting the situation.

He would have to leave Loki behind.

Placing his forehead onto his brother's, they remained silent, understanding each other in unspoken words. Thor savored the moment, feeling the coolness of his brother's skin.

"I'll fight for you." Thor whispered as Loki brought his hand to his face.

The veins around Loki's eyes grew as his gaze flickered momentarily. Thor kept his gaze strong with his brother, as Loki's magic pulsed around him. His brother smiled, as Thor was encased within emerald light before disappearing.

"_I know_." He whispered as his hand fell through empty space.

_You'll always fight for me_, Loki thought as Thaëir's tendrils pulled him from control and forced him back into the darkness with searing fire erupting around him.

**An alert will let you soothe Loki's pain, A review will let you be in on their little 'bro moment'(I call these broments...original. I think so)**

**-Brought to you by the Broadcasting Service of Mimbillia-**


End file.
